A Life Beginning
by Dreamsinlilac
Summary: Constance has been having feelings for Imogen for a while. With a little encouragement she might just see where these feelings can allow her life to go. Story 1 in the "A Life Universe."
1. Exposure

The staffroom was quiet on this particular Monday morning. It was too early for most of the staff and students to be up and for once Davina appeared to have slept in her own bed rather than her stationery cupboard refuge. As a result Constance sat alone, drinking tea and making some notes on the first years abysmal potions homework.

As much as she relished the peace and quiet, the silence made it difficult to avoid the thoughts that had been running through her head pretty constantly of late. Thoughts and feelings related to one person.

_"What am I going to do?"_, she muttered to herself. _"I've been around teenagers so much that I'm starting to behave like them."_

As Constance got up to refill her tea she heard a pounding noise coming down the corridor. Suddenly the dormant butterflies in her stomach fluttered into life and she found herself reaching to check her hair as the noise made it to the door and then stopped. While the door was opening she sat back down and pretended to be extremely focused on Maud Moonshine's homework.

"Good morning Miss Hardbroom."

As she heard the voice of the person who had consumed her thoughts for the past six months, in her head, Constance beamed with joy. However in reality, she simply glanced up from the papers to see Imogen Drill was standing in front of her, stretching her lean calf muscles, presumably in preparation for yet another run.

"Good morning Miss Drill.", Constance replied with as little warmth as possible. Really she wanted to smile at Imogen, ask her what she had done the night before, how had she slept?. Actually, if she was very honest with herself she wanted to already have known these things because they would have involved both of them spending time together.

"Did you have a pleasant evening last night, I didn't see you after dinner?" Imogen asked brightly as she filled her water bottle.

Constance was startled by the question, most people didn't attempt to engage her in casual conversation and she didn't quite know how to respond. "My evening was much the same as always, making sure the girls were where they should be and preparing for the week ahead."

Even as she answered she could hear how abrupt she sounded. This was why people didn't converse easily with her, she knew this.

"Much the same as mine so", Imogen responded, still smiling although not quite as brightly anymore. "Anyway, I'd better set off now if I want to do my normal route before assembly. See you later." With that she was gone, leaving Constance still sitting here as the door closed.

She wasn't alone for long as it seemed the door swung open again instantly to allow Amelia enter the room.

"Hello Constance." Amelia smiled as she saw her deputy sitting and glancing out the window.

"Good morning Headmistress", Constance replied, still distracted by whatever was happening through the window.

As Amelia went to sit down she saw for herself what she was so focused on, a certain P.E teacher running down the path unless she was very much mistaken. Amelia had noticed the effect that Imogen had on Constance since she had arrived and from what she could see that effect was only increasing of late.

Amelia had worked with Constance for a long time and although she had been difficult to get to know she felt that they had made some real progress and had evolved beyond just the employer/ employee relationship. She was extremely fond of the seemingly straight laced potions teacher and wished more than anything to see her happy and actually enjoying her life rather than living for work. She had a feeling she knew where the catalyst for this enjoyment could come from and was determined to do something about it.

_"No time like the present",_ she thought and prepared herself to open the proverbial can of worms.

"There is something I would like to talk to you about."

Looking back from the window Constance immediately snapped back into Deputy Head mode. "Yes Miss Cackle, is it about the detention assignments?'

Amelia rolled her eyes internally, they had discussed those to death last Friday. "No, this is more of a personal matter, concerning some observations that I have made of late."

Even as she spoke, she could see Constance becoming more guarded. Her face became even more blank, her posture more rigid. Determined to take advantage of the quiet staffroom, Amelia pressed on. "You know how much I rely on you to help me run the school, you are an excellent Deputy, a wonderful Potions teacher and I hope you know how much of a friend I consider you. Now I also know you may not want to hear this but I feel I have to say it. Once I've done so, it's up to you what you do with this.

"I know you enjoy teaching and saw the school as a safe place where you could feel like you are making a contribution. I believe things have changed somewhat and I think Imogen has a lot to do with this."

At this Constance began to choke on her tea. "Really Miss Cackle I…"

Amelia held up her hand to stop the retort that was coming her way. "Please, let me finish. There is nothing wrong with what you're feeling and before you start to worry, it's not something that is blatantly obvious. I do have the benefit of knowing you better than most. Although I think you're trying to cover it up, I've noticed how you look at Imogen, how you spend more time outside when she's running her classes and how you seem more energised when she's around.

I believe you attempt to hide it with harsh words sometimes but that's because you don't know how to communicate with her. I wish you would drop your defences somewhat and experience another side to life. Unless I'm very much mistaken, I believe it is a romantic interest you have but even if I'm wrong about that, why not allow yourself her friendship?"

As Amelia spoke Constance could feel the blood pounding in her head. Was she that transparent? It felt like Amelia had been reading her thoughts and hearing them spoken aloud made Constance feel vulnerable and exposed in a way she hadn't for a very long time. She truly didn't know how to react so decided to rely on her usual method of defence.

"Miss Cackle. Firstly you appear to have made a number of assumptions about Miss Drill and her preferences. Secondly, I am here to work, not to make friends. And thirdly, I have work to do and that does not include sitting here undergoing an unwanted counselling session. If you'll excuse me."

With that she gathered her papers, zapped her teacup away and disappeared from the staffroom.

Amelia sat back in her chair contemplating the exchange. She knew the best thing to do was to let Constance think things through for a while.

_"It could have been a lot worse."_

Constance had been wrong on a couple of accounts. Amelia had not made an assumption on Imogen's "preferences" as Constance had said. In the spirit of openness Imogen had told Amelia that she was gay not long after she had started in the school. Amelia really did not have an issue with this. Although she preferred men. or wizards ,she had worked with many witches who preferred other witches, including by what her deputy had not said, Constance. She also knew that this relationship could be extremely good for both of them and as a consequence, for the school. She couldn't force it but would do whatever possible to encourage them along the way.

As she made this decision the door opened and Davina came whizzing in like a whirlwind.

"Morning Amelia, What a lovely day. I slept like a log- I really should sleep in bed more often. Now where's my baton must dash- bye."

And with that the whirlwind was gone.

Amelia was still smiling as Imogen arrived back from her run.

"Good morning", she managed to get out as she tried to catch her breath.

"Imogen, you mustn't push yourself too hard." Amelia couldn't contemplate running even a fraction of the amount the P.E teacher did.

"I need to push myself otherwise I'll get complacent.", Imogen smiled before she drained her water. "Speaking of pushing, I've been trying to take your advice and engaging Miss Hardbroom in more conversation but I'm not sure I'm getting anywhere."

As she spoke the principal noticed she looked very despondent.

She got up to put her hand on the P.E teacher's shoulder. "Keep at it Imogen, just stay open to her, I'm sure you'll get somewhere soon enough."

Then she went to gather her notes for assembly leaving Imogen to contemplate exactly what she may have meant.


	2. Crossroads

Monday morning wasn't a favourite time for any of the first years. Double Potions with HB was tough anyway but this morning it seemed even worse. Miss Hardbroom was an excellent teacher but she wasn't what you would call inviting. Mildred in particular knew this. This morning however, she just seemed irrationally angry. It couldn't have been anything that the class had done, they were all making a concerted effort to keep on her good side, if she even had one, and were all working intently on their potions theory.

Maud looked up from her text book to observe HB practically vibrating with anger. Normally when the girls were set theory work their teacher would keep herself busy by reading one of her many books or marking homework. Today though she seemed to be caught up in her own thoughts and by the looks of it, they weren't happy ones. Maud couldn't help wondering what was going on in her head and found herself so distracted that she didn't notice HB glance in her direction until it was too late.

"Maud Moonshine- what ARE you staring at?", shouted Miss Hardbroom causing the entire class to jump.

"Nothing Miss Ha.." spluttered Maud.

"I don't care what it is. 500 lines by tomorrow, "It is rude to to stare, especially while I am meant to be working on my potions theory."

Maud sighed to herself then answered,"Yes Miss Hardbroom", before forcing her attention back to her book.

Constance was fuming, even more so that she knew she was so obvious in her anger. How dare Amelia accost her like that? How dare she make assumptions as she had done? How dare she think she was such an authority on Constance's life? The more she thought about it the more angry she became and she knew she needed to direct that anger somewhere before she burst. As the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson she was already on her way out of the room, shouting homework instructions as she strode towards the door.

"Someone's in trouble." murmured Mildred.

Enid sniggered, "Probably Miss Bat, she's in trouble nearly as much as you are Millie."

Relieved that their two hours of torture were over for another day the group moved along to get ready for P.E.

Constance knew she could have transported herself directly to Amelia's office but she needed to walk off some of her anger. As she moved through the cold corridor she felt flushed and still far too exposed. She turned the corridor just in time to see Imogen emerge from the staff room ready to take on the first years.

As she saw the woman who consumed her thoughts standing in front of her, she knew Amelia had been right. Imogen had already started to make a difference to her life but she just didn't know what to do about it. She stood here contemplating this realisation while Imogen jogged past her, shooting a beaming smile her way

"I hope you've left the first years intact for me Miss Hardbroom." she joked. Then she was gone leaving Constance with no idea where to go and what to do.

There were no classes to attend to and she was up to date in all her marking. She stood against the wall replaying her conversation with Amelia in her head. Yes, the Headmistress had made a number of statements but she knew in her heart that they were not assumptions really, well not for the most part. There was one that she was still unsure of.

Drawing on every ounce of courage that she had, Constance decided to keep moving towards Miss Cackle's office, not knowing why but knowing that it was the right thing to do.

Amelia was sat behind her cluttered desk trying to decide what to have for elevenses when she heard the knock on the door.

"I hope its not another invisible pupil that Miss Hardbroom has sent to receive a punishment. Its impossible to see who I'm giving out to", she mused to herself before she called for the person outside to enter.

To her surprise it was Miss Hardbroom herself rather than a pupil. And a rather meek looking Miss Hardbroom at that. Amelia had expected that the next time she saw Constance she would still be angry and that anger would be firmly directed at Amelia. This was an interesting turn of events.

"Come in and sit down. I was just going to have some tea, would you like some?"

Constance, who still didn't know what she wanted to say simply nodded, glad of the opportunity to stall the conversation. Amelia busied herself pouring tea and setting out some plain biscuits that she felt her friend would like more than the more elaborate sweets Amelia enjoyed. Constance took a small sip from her cup before noticing that her hand was shaking slightly and setting the cup and saucer back down on the desk before Amelia noticed.

"Headmistress, I feel I need to apologise for my abrupt exit earlier. It was unprofessional and I should have been more respectful.", she blurted out.

Amelia was surprised, she could not remember a time that Constance had apologised without prompting, usually from her. "Don't worry about it Constance, I accept your apology.", Amelia replied gently, knowing she needed to be careful how she approached this conversation.

She picked up her own cup and as she drank her tea observed Constance looking everywhere around the room but in her direction. "Was that all you wanted to say?", she asked in a neutral manner.

"Yes", replied Constance instantly. "I mean no. That is to say.. I did want to say that but, well, I also wanted to say something else."

Under other circumstances Amelia would have found Constance being so flustered amusing, this was a pretty rare event. But right now she knew that her friend was confused and hurting and she wanted to help. Slowly she moved her chair towards Constance who was now fixated on her own knees and clearly shaking with nerves. She reached out for her friend's shaking hand and prompted her, "Go on my dear, tell me what you're thinking."

Taking a deep breath and resisting the urge of shake Amelia's hand off even though she was glad of the support, Constance reached for even more of that courage and in a rush replied, "I don't know what to say except you were right earlier and I hate it. I hate the fact that I didn't manage to keep my feelings to myself. I hate the fact that I feel exposed and what I hate most is that its all for nothing because what I feel is never going to go anywhere."

Amelia said nothing, knowing that the silence would be filled soon enough.

"I do like Imogen. More than like her, even though it makes me sound like a fifteen year old . I can't think of another way to say it. I haven't felt like this for anyone else in such a long time and the last time it clearly didn't work out and I don't know what to do. I don't know how to be like this. I don't even know if I see the point because ultimately other people will always cast you aside and hurt you."

To her shame, as she said the last part Constance felt tears appear in her eyes, remembering times when she was younger and had felt the pain of rejection.

Amelia also felt herself well up as she saw her friend open up and release her fears. "Constance- may I ask you a question?"

Constance sniffed in a response Amelia took to mean yes.

"Have I hurt you or let you down in the time we've known each other?"

Constance contemplated this and replied "Well, no Amelia. But it's different."

Amelia smiled "Yes, you're right in a way but we have had a relationship. Not the type I suspect you would like with Imogen but we've been friends and we agree I haven't hurt you or let you down, yes?."

Constance nodded, unsure where Amelia was going.

"My point is if you let someone in, yes,you may be hurt but equally you may not be. If you never take the chance you'll still be hurt because you'll be missing out. If you do take the chance something wonderful may happen. You have a choice to make. Do you take the chance or do you let an opportunity pass you by?"

Constance considered what Amelia had said. She was so used to being by herself and not relying on anyone else that she found it near impossible to imagine things being any different. Plus, there was something else. She reached for her cup and mumbled her next response into it.

"Pardon dear, I didn't quite catch that" Amelia dipped her biscuit into her tea, truthfully she had a good idea what Constance had said but wanted to hear it properly.

Sighing Constance repeated in a, sightly, louder voice "We don't even know that she likes me in the same way." She cringed as she heard the words back but decided to press on. "She may not even like women like that. Just because she's a P.E teacher we shouldn't assume."

Amelia fought the urge to laugh as she saw Constance becoming even more flushed. Judging by Imogen's past questioning she was pretty sure she had more than a passing interest in the enigmatic magic teacher.

"Well, Constance, that's not really for me to say.", she replied evenly.

Constance was no fool and she felt her heart leap when she realised that Amelia had said something by not really saying anything.

"What I _will_ say however, is this. I think you have realised a few things. It's now up to you how you proceed. If you tell me that you don't want to pursue this I will respect your wishes. It goes without saying that I will not repeat either of our conversations to anyone. But tell me, what do you wish to do? Do you want to continue as you have been or do you want to take a chance?"

As she sat in the headmistresses office Constance suddenly felt like she was at a crossroads. She could stay as she was, never knowing anything different, growing old within the walls of Castle Overblow.

Alternatively, she could looking at this as a beginning of something else, a new life . She stood up and straightened her dress out and taking a deep breath replied to a smiling Amelia

"I would like to take the chance. But I'm going to need your help."


	3. Unexpected Afternoon

Following on from the rather emotional conversation, it was a bit of an anti-climax for Constance to discover that things didn't automatically change just because she wanted them to. Amelia had advised her that the best thing to do was to spend more time with Imogen, get to know her and see how things evolved from there.

All good advice in theory but Constance was not known for her patience. What made things more difficult was that "Dizzy Davina" ,as she had privately christened Miss Bat about 10 years previously, seemed to be ever present when Imogen was around. If she wasn't actually in the staff room she was in the cupboard where she could still see and hear everything.

Still, this Friday afternoon was a half day for both staff and pupils. Imogen had gone for a run, Davina was visiting one of her friends, Constance wasn't sure exactly who and truly she didn't care as long as it got Miss Bat out from under her feet. Amelia was gone for a walk leaving Constance to ensure that the girls were not getting into unnecessary mischief.

Technically Miss Gimlet was supposed to be helping but Constance honestly couldn't remember the last time she had seen her colleague. In fact she was beginning to doubt the other woman's existence. She made a mental note to bring this up with Miss Cackle at the next staff meeting.

"Maybe when Imogen comes back I can ask her to have tea with me?" She knew it wasn't the most original idea but she was stuck. Happy she had some bit of a plan she carried on patrolling the grounds.

It did strike her as slightly odd when Ethel and Drusilla left to go for a walk with Mildred and a selection of her sidekicks but she was hopeful that the feuding first years had formed some sort of truce. Her hope didn't last long as within ten minutes Ethel and Drusilla were back telling tales about the others having gone out of bounds towards Cosy's.

Sighing internally Constance knew she had no choice but to follow up on the report. She located Fenella and Griselda and set them the impossible task of locating Miss Gimlet to take over in her absence. She was amused to see the looks of horror on the second years faces. She knew she may as well have told them to locate an extra terrestrial being. Dragging Ethel and Drusilla with her she started walking. It was clear that their motivation for telling her was to get the others in trouble rather than civic duty and if she had to walk into the village then they could suffer the embarrassment of walking with their teacher.

As she set off she was already inwardly cursing her dress. Had she known that she'd be walking through the woods she would have worn one of her looser ones.

"Come on girls, keep up", she spoke over her shoulder at the two grumbling snitches. Constance was also very annoyed that her clumsy plan to spend time with Imogen had been ruined. Just as this thought crossed her mind she saw the object of her affections running towards them.

_"What on earth is Constance doing walking with Ethel and Drusilla?"_ Imogen pondered as she saw them approaching. If she was surprised by the sight she was even more surprised when Constance asked about free cream cakes in Cosy's. Not quite knowing what to say Imogen decided to keep running. She was sure she'd find out what it was all about later on.

Constance was irritated by her exchange with Imogen._ "I should have asked her to come with us.. but what was the point with the Gruesome Twosome here?"_ Deciding to channel her irritation into faster movement she took off leaving Ethel and Drusilla to jog in order to keep up with her.

"We might as well be in P.E", Drusilla whinged to her best friend as they tried to keep up the pace.

Eventually they made it into the village and after a ridiculous wait Constance finally found the truants. Unfortunately she also found Amelia and some tale regarding Mildred saving the day. To be perfectly honest she was too irritated to fully understand what had happened. All she wanted to do was get back to the castle and hopefully see Imogen but due to Mrs Cosy's insistence that they stay for tea and scones it didn't look like that was happening. However, they were very nice scones which softened the blow somewhat.

As time went on the pupils naturally gravitated toward one end of the table leaving the two teachers to talk at the opposite end. Amelia could see that Constance was disappointed about her lack of progress with Imogen. Before she could say anything the P.E teacher entered the cafe having seen the rather strange ensemble as she walked past the window.

"Ah Imogen, welcome.", Mrs Cosy greeted her warmly.

"Hello Kathleen, what have this lot been up to?", smiled Imogen.

"I'll let them tell you that, sit down and I'll get you some tea."

Constance who was yet again feeling a bit flustered, watched the exchange and wondered how Imogen knew Mrs Cosy so well?

Taking the chair next to Constance Imogen smiled at the girls and turned to her colleagues. "Well, what's happened here?"

Amelia filled her in briefly as Constance concentrated on her tea.

"Ah, I was wondering- I don't think I've ever seen you here Miss Hardbroom."

Constance took the opportunity and asked, "Do you come here often?" As soon as the words left her mouth she realised that it sounded like the worst pick up line ever. Luckily Imogen didn't seem notice.

"I pop in when I'm in the village. My mother was Irish and I spent a lot of time there growing up so I enjoy talking to Kathleen. And it's nice for her to talk about home. I wasn't planning on coming in today but when I saw you all I couldn't resist being nosy."

Amelia who had been watching the exchange decided to act on her promise to help. "What were you planning on doing today Imogen?"

"Well, I didn't have a whole lot to do really so I was planning on driving to the supermarket to pick up a few bits after I'd been to the post box.", Imogen replied. "In fact I'm still going as soon as I've finished my tea."

Not so subtly, Amelia kicked Constance subtly under the table causing her to jump.

"Are you okay Miss Hardbroom?"

"Quite well Miss Drill.", replied Constance as she glared at Amelia.

Seeing that being subtle wasn't going to get her anywhere Amelia ploughed on. "Would you like some company?"

Imogen was surprised, it was unusual for the witches to venture too far out of their world and the supermarket certainly wasn't standard witch territory. Nonetheless she was glad of the offer. "Of course Miss Cackle, you're welcome to come along."

Amelia smiled, "Oh no Imogen, thank you but not me, I was thinking of Constance."

"Me?", squeaked Constance.

"Constance?", spluttered Imogen.

'Yes, I think its an excellent idea. It will do you good to be away from the castle for a while Constance. And Imogen, you said you'd be happy with the company. I'll take the girls back with me in a while. Off you go now."

Not quite sure what was going on the teachers stood up to leave and nodded their goodbyes to the girls who were oblivious to the goings on at the other side of the table. They both thanked Mrs Cosy for the tea and soon found themselves on the path outside.

"You don't have to come." Imogen addressed the taller woman next to her then decided to throw caution to the wind, "But you're very welcome."

Constance, who still wasn't sure how she had gotten here, remembered her conversation with Amelia and decided to take a chance. "I would like to come."

"Well then, my car is just up the road."

Imogen set off with her companion following. As they sat in the car Constance felt keen to show that she wasn't coming along just because Amelia had pushed her to. Maybe this was her chance to get to know Imogen better?

"I tend to forget you have a car, I've only ever seen you drive when you come back from the holidays or weekends off."

Imogen, who had been half expecting to face a wall of silence as she drove was pleasantly surprised. As she manoeuvred the car out of its parking space she responded, "I don't need to drive very often, I prefer to keep active by running and walking but I enjoy the freedom of driving and it's handy for when I need to go to the shops, like today."

As she drove the thirty minutes to the supermarket she explained to Constance that although she didn't have an issue with Mrs Tapioca's cooking she enjoyed making her own food and there were certain things she couldn't get in the village such as almond milk which she needed because she allergic to normal milk. Constance greedily took in every snippet of information that was offered and stored them all for future reference.

The supermarket was a relatively new experience for Constance. She had been in a couple but not for a very long time and the sheer volume of produce available now overwhelmed her. Luckily Imogen was a very focused shopper and picked up the milk, fruit, eggs and other pieces that she required very quickly.

Imogen was also conscious that this was potentially way out of Constance's comfort zone although luckily she didn't observe anyone staring at the woman who was all dressed in black. After a very quick stop in the chemist attached to the supermarket they were on their way back to the car.

Constance was curious about what Imogen needed to buy in the chemist but didn't want to be nosy. She herself had no need for pharmacists as she could make her own potions to help with most ailments. She wondered if there was something that she could help with and decided to keep that thought with the other information she had gathered during the afternoon.

As they drove back she noticed that they were going a different way. Before she could ask Imogen got there first.

"I should have asked, I hope you're not in a rush. I though we'd take the scenic route back as its a nice evening and the coast road is a lot nicer than the normal road."

Feeling flutters again, Constance responded, "No, I'm in no rush. I think the others can manage without us for a while longer."

Imogen smiled and after a while began to sing along softly with the radio that was playing in the background.

"You have a very nice voice Miss Drill.", Constance told her, surprising even herself that she had shared the observation aloud.

Imogen blushed slightly, "Sorry, sometimes I sing without even realising it." Although she was embarrassed she was also thrilled that Constance had noticed and complimented her. "You know you can call me Imogen?"

Constance was still taken aback by Imogen's lovely singing voice- it made such a change to Davina's constant squawking. She herself was not a confident singer but loved music, when it was sung properly. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she nearly missed what else had been said but just caught it. "Thank you... Imogen, I will. You may call me Constance, when we're not around the girls that is."

Imogen laughed softly, "I'll remember that Constance."

The rest of the journey passed far too quickly for Constance's liking and before she knew it they were back at the castle. Imogen ran down to the kitchen to put away her shopping and Constance made her way to the staffroom to find Amelia and Davina discussing Chief Wizard Hellibore's latest paper.

"Constance, you're back. Where's Imogen?" beamed Amelia.

"Back, back from where? Where were you? Why wasn't I invited? What did I miss?", Davina babbled having just realised that the other teachers had not actually been in the room with them.

"Constance went to the supermarket with Imogen." Amelia informed the chanting teacher.

"You were where?", Davina sniggered, trying to imagine Miss Hardbroom outside the castle.

Constance could feel her good mood slowly disappearing.

Amelia, also recognising what was about to happen, decided to stop the impending argument before it began. "Davina, I'll bet Imogen picked up your kiwi fruit with her shopping. Why don't you go check?"

With that Davina was off like a rocket to make sure her precious fruit had returned with her colleagues.

"Thank you Amelia.", Constance sighed. She knew Davina was a good person at heart but sometimes, most of the time, she was too much for her to deal with.

"You're welcome dear. Now, you've been gone for a while. Do you want to tell me how it went?"

Constance found herself smiling slightly, "I should be annoyed with you for engineering the situation but to answer your question, I think it went quite well. We spoke quite a bit and I feel like I know her slightly better."

Feeling quite smug at this stage, Amelia decided to press on. "And what are you going to do now?"

Here Constance was stumped, she hadn't really thought beyond this evening. "Well, I'm not entirely sure. I need to consider it, I don't want to appear too forward."

As she spoke she could hear Imogen and Davina coming towards the room and concentrated on tidying up the area around her rather than continuing the conversation. Once all four teachers were in the room the conversation turned back to Mildred and her surprising heroism in the afternoon.

After a while Constance reluctantly got up to leave and check on Morgana, her cat as well as the girls. She said goodnight to the others, pausing as she left to address Imogen. "Thank you for this afternoon, I enjoyed myself."

Imogen was slightly speechless but managed to reply "So did I".

Davina who at the stage was busying trying to find a way to set the Chief Wizards paper to music had missed the exchange between the two teachers but Amelia had not. She smiled gently at Constance as she closed the door behind her. "Davina, I wonder if the organ in the great hall would be a better instrument to use for your composition?"

"Oh Headmistress, you are clever. Yes, that would be much better.", Davina responded and was gone shouting goodnight in her wake.

Imogen, who was still smiling to herself barely noticed Miss Bat leaving.

Amelia smirked as she saw the other teacher's expression. "Imogen, are you alright?"

Startling a bit she looked at the Headmistress in wonder. "Yes I am Amelia, I have had a lovely afternoon with Constance Hardbroom which I wasn't expecting so I'm just a bit surprised."

Amelia laughed at the P.E teachers honesty but decided it wasn't just Constance who needed a push. "Would you like to do it again", she asked coyly.

Imogen didn't quite know where her employer was going but decided to answer. 'Yes, I rather think I would but what should I do?"

As Amelia knew, sometimes the most obvious solution was hard for someone to see.

"Ask her."

Even though she should have seen that response coming Imogen wasn't quite expecting it. "Me? When? How?",she asked.

"Yes', Amelia replied. "You, whenever you want but I'm guessing you want to do it pretty soon and how? You just ask."

With that Miss Cackle swept out of the room to pay the kitchens a quick visit before bed.

Imogen sat in the staffroom for a while staring at the fire. She had a feeling something was happening. She knew what she wanted to happen but didn't want to get her hopes up. She had noticed Constance straight away when she came to Cackle's. How could she not? She was beautiful, she was clever, she was elegant but she had also been extremely unapproachable. Up until now.

Today, Imogen had seen another side of Constance Hardbroom. She was good company and easy to talk to and she wanted to find out more about this side of her. Deciding that Miss Cackle was right she resolved to ask Constance if she wanted to spend more time together the next time she saw her.

She didn't expect that the next time to be as she left the staffroom to go to her bedroom. She felt her heart racing as Constance walked towards her. She was still in her black dress but had taken down her hair which made her even more beautiful. Imogen felt nervous but happy to have the opportunity to ask her question. The air around them felt strangely charged and slightly awkward.

"Everything ok with the girls?", she asked trying to open up conversation.

"The second years were playing around as usual but I threatened them with a 5AM potions class and suddenly they were very tired and ready for bed" Constance responded.

Imogen laughed at this, she was beginning to see that although Constance was strict, she didn't actually shout as much as the girls made out. Constance, in response was thrilled to hear the laugh at her threat. She hadn't had any intention of carrying it out, the thought of the second years at that time of the morning was even less appealing to her than it was to them.

"Well goodnight Mi.. Imogen.", Constance murmured as as went to enter the staff room.

"Before you go…", Imogen blurted out, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep unless she said something. "I just wanted to say again that I really enjoyed your company this afternoon, I enjoyed our conversation and having someone to listen to me babble on." She knew her face was as red a beetroot by this stage. "And I was wondering.. Would you like to do something over the weekend, if you're not busy that is?"

Constance stood with one hand on the door, her body turned towards Imogen. She was finding it hard to believe what she was hearing and despite her normally articulate way with words, the only thing she could think to say was, "What?"

Imogen, on hearing this flushed even more and began to backtrack. "It doesn't matter, it was just a thought, forget I said anything."

Realising that she was giving completely the wrong impression Constance cut across Imogen's response. "I apologise, what I meant to say was yes. What were you thinking of?"

Imogen had not thought that far ahead and was too thrilled by the acceptance to be overly worried went with the first thing that came into her head. "I usually go for a walk on Sunday afternoons, would you like to come with me?"

Constance, who generally saw walking as a solitary pursuit and a way of getting from A to B could not have cared less what Imogen suggested, her answer was always going go be, "Yes, I believe I would enjoy that very much."


	4. Walking & Talking

**A/N. Firstly, thank you all for your lovely reviews. They've been so encouraging. I'm truly enjoying writing this, in fact I couldn't wait to get home from work to write more.I have a plan for 10- 12 chapters and depending on how things go, I see a sequel on the horizon.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

For both women, Saturday seemed like the longest day ever. Imogen, who was technically off duty, kept herself busy by running ten miles, cleaning out the sports shed, her bedroom and also stepping in to help Davina when lunch time seemed to be getting out of hand. She slightly regretted not suggesting doing something on Saturday rather than Sunday but in a way she was enjoying the anticipation.

Constance was also finding Saturday to be rather long. Technically she was not scheduled to stay with the girls that weekend but she was always around the castle by virtue of the fact that she didn't have anything else to do.

She had sorted out her potions lab and prepared her ingredients for the following weeks lessons. She could hear some unnecessary lunch time noise but by the time she arrived on the scene Imogen was already there, helping Davina to sort out the mess she had gotten herself into. The women shared a quick glance over the chaos, neither realising that the other was equally excited about the next day.

In the evening they both found themselves back in the staffroom with their colleagues. Constance was reading while she half concentrated on the conversation going on around her. Davina and Amelia seemed to be asking Imogen to explain the plot of some film or maybe it was a book, she had missed the beginning of the conversation. Still she was impressed with the patience Imogen was displaying. By the sounds of it this wasn't the first time she'd had this conversation. Also she noticed how animated Imogen was as she discussed the film. She wasn't sure but she sensed the P.E teacher seemed to be occasionally glancing in her direction as she chatted to the others.

For Davina, it was soon time to make sure the girls were in bed. She left the room, warming up her vocal chords loudly in case anyone was in need of a lullaby. Imogen laughed as she watched her friend leave. She knew Davina could be annoying, especially to Constance, but Imogen couldn't help but be fond of the older witch. She had been extremely kind to her ever since she arrived and Imogen quite enjoyed the different view Davina had of the world. Realising that she was getting tired herself after her busy day, she gathered up her own books and rinsed out her cup.

"Goodnight Constance, Amelia.", she whispered softly, not wanting to interrupt the others who were now both reading.

"Goodnight Imogen", Amelia said warmly. "Sleep well."

Constance was sad to see her leave but knew that they would spend more time together the next day. "Yes, goodnight Imogen."

As she left the room Imogen smiled in her direction again, "See you after breakfast", before leaving Constance alone with a curious Amelia.

"Anything interesting happening tomorrow?"

Constance had been expecting the question if she was honest she had been dying to tell, even though she would never have done so without prompting. "Why yes, Imogen and I are going for a walk."

Smirking into her cup Amelia replied, "Ah, so you took my advice."

Constance faltered slightly, technically she hadn't done anything but accept the invitation. "Actually before I got the chance she asked me, I simply said yes."

Miss Cackle was not surprised to hear this. By the look on Imogen's face the night before she was keen to do something, she simply hadn't expected it to be so soon.

Both women began to silently clean up the room after themselves. As they moved towards the door Constance stopped and asked,

"What does one do on a walk?"

Amelia smiled at the other woman and reached out to gently pat her arm. "Putting one foot in front of the other is a good start. Besides, you seem to be doing well so far by being yourself. I'd continue with that."

With a nod Constance took her leave, vanishing up to her own room and leaving a bemused Amelia standing alone in the hallway.

Considering that it was mid-October, Sunday dawned a truly lovely day. The sun was shining and the air was fresh but not cold.

Imogen, who was just finishing her breakfast smiled brightly as she saw Constance enter the staffroom. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Constance who had slept surprisingly well smiled almost shyly back at Imogen "Yes, thank you. I did. And you?"

Responding in much the same way, Imogen finished the last of her porridge. "I know I said after breakfast but I need to make a phone call before we leave. Is it ok if we set off in about an hour?"

Although she was anxious to go Constance hadn't expected to leave straight away and was glad of the time to have some tea to calm her nerves. 'Yes. Where shall I meet you?"

Having expected them both to leave from the staffroom, Imogen now realised that it may raise some questions from Davina and any pupils in the area.

"Shall we say the entrance to the woods? There is a route I very much enjoy taking that we can start from there, it should be especially nice today."

Constance nodded, glad that Imogen seemed to understand why she wanted to meet elsewhere. "Go, make your call. I'll see you in an hour or so."

Technically, there was electricity in Cackles but it was not accessible by the students. Part of the reason they were sent there was to learn old fashioned witching ways which included more basic living conditions. Luckily for Imogen who was a non-witch, she still had access to this not so modern convenience. This allowed her the luxury of still being able to use her mobile phone and computer to remain in touch with her life outside Cackles. This included one very important person with whom a good data plan allowed her to speak to through FaceTime every weekend and at least once during the week. This distraction meant that the hour she had promised Constance flew by and before she knew it she was quickly checking her hair in the mirror, adding a touch of lipgloss and racing to meet the other teacher at the designated point.

Constance waited by the woods. As usual she was prompt and was pleasantly surprised to see Imogen walking briskly towards her after just a moment.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting, I hate being late.", Imogen said as she joined the other woman.

"You appear to be right on time." Constance replied, pleased that someone else was as punctual as her.

"Well, in that case, shall we head off?", Imogen gestured the way they were headed and both set off at a leisurely pace.

As they walked she noticed that Constance was wearing a slightly different dress to her normal style, it seemed less fitted and slightly shorter than her typical clothing and maybe it was the light but she would swear it was grey rather than black. Constance also noticed that Imogen was wearing blue jeans rather than her gym gear. Both got a thrill from seeing the other in a slightly different way than usual.

Initially they strolled along in companionable silence while Constance took note of the surroundings. "I haven't walked this way for a long time.", she observed. "I tend to go into the other direction as there are more potions ingredients available that way."

Imogen knew her colleague had worked and lived in the castle for far longer than her and wasn't surprised that she knew her way around the woods. "I tend to run in the other direction and walk when I come here, its very peaceful which I enjoy."

As they passed one particular area Imogen began to giggle. Constance wasn't quite sure what the joke was but didn't have to wait long to be filled in.

"When I first arrived here last year, I though this would be the very spot to bring the then first years. I should have scoped the place out in advance but I was keen to get started. Anyway, as a result of some over zealous racing Fenella and Griselda ended up landing straight in that pile of mud over there. I had to march them back to the castle covered head to toe in dirt. They were probably washing it out of their ears for weeks afterwards."

Even as she laughed she was surprised at herself for telling the story. At the time she remembered being very glad of the fact that the imposing Miss Hardbroom had been at a Cauldronite convention on that particular day.

Constance, who was very much enjoying seeing Imogen chuckle resisted the urge to make a smart remark, in fact she found herself smiling slightly at the mental image. "Of course it would be both of them.", she replied, never quite having understood those two girls.

"That's what having a best friend is like. You sometimes want to kill them because they get you into scrapes but you stick together."

As Constance heard the reply she couldn't help but wonder, did Imogen have a best friend? What were they like? What did that mean for her?

Deciding not to press the matter she went for another line of questioning. She found it easier than she would have expected to ask Imogen about herself. She wanted to know more and it meant she had some control over the conversation. "You seem to get on well with the girls- did you always want to become a teacher?"

For a moment, Imogen considered the question. "I think I did. Not always a P.E teacher maybe, but I definitely wanted to teach."

Constance had not expected this, "I thought you loved P.E?"

Imogen could tell that she had surprised the witch next to her. "I do, I love being active and the subject suits me. It's not my only qualification though, I can also teach Italian. In fact at my last school I did both."

If Constance had been surprised by the last statement, this revelation really shocked her. Hw had she not known this? She hadn't been involved in Imogen's interview- clearly she didn't always give the best first impression and as a result Amelia tended to keep her out of recruitment on the rare occasions it was necessary. Also, Miss Cackle had received details of Imogen as a recommendation from her cousin so the interview had not been as formal as Constance would have liked at the time.

"So, why come here where we don't offer that subject?"

Imogen shrugged as she walked along the leafy path. "You still offer a subject that I love. Besides, I have Maria to talk to every day and I read Italian books and newspapers so it's not like I'm becoming rusty."

Feeling slightly silly Constance blurted out, "I should have known this about you."

Smiling, Imogen replied, "It's okay. I don't know about you but I hoped today we would get to know each other a bit better, that's what we're doing. Anyway, it's your turn- tell me something I don't know about you?"

This was tough for Constance, she really didn't know what to say. "I don't think there is anything."

Rather than responding straight away, Imogen waited for Constance to consider the question a bit more.

"I'm not being deliberately obtuse, I don't find it easy to talk about myself because beyond my work I don't feel there is anything of interest about me."

Imogen felt her heart ache at the unexpectedly honest answer. "That's okay because I feel that you're interesting.", she replied keeping things deliberately light and noting that Constance brightened up as she spoke. "Let me ask you the same question you asked me did you always want to be a teacher?"

Constance was still feeling slightly uncomfortable but she couldn't deny that it was easier to talk to Imogen than anyone else she had spent time with, even Amelia. "Truth be told, I considered another career but fell into this. I do enjoy it though, even though I'm sure the girls would disagree."

Imogen, who had spent a lot of time observing Constance over the past year knew without question that she was an excellent teacher. Though she was a lot more strict than Imogen she undoubtedly knew her subject and wanted the girls to acquire as much knowledge as possible which sometimes led to her frustration with the likes of Mildred.

The pair continued to walk along the pathway, talking about general bits and pieces for another hour then stopping naturally as they reached the lake. Imogen could have kicked herself as she realised that she hadn't considered bringing a picnic or even a flask of tea. "I should have been more prepared.", she confessed "I didn't even think of lunch."

"No matter.", replied Constance as she zapped some tea, fruit, biscuits and a rug to appear in front of them.

Her companion raised an eyebrow, "Is that not selfish and/or trivial?"

"Really Imogen, are you suggesting I do not know the witches code? It is neither, you look like you could do with something to eat as well so I am not being selfish and tea is never trivial."

Imogen laughed as she sat down on the rug. Watching her, Constance knew more than ever that she was falling for the other women, had fallen already in fact. She wanted to be the reason for her smiles every day. She was pleased with how the day was going so far and having taken Amelia's advice was more prepared in the event that it continued to go well.

As she poured tea for them both she decided to revisit a topic from Friday. "You told us the other day that your mother was from Ireland?"

As she spoke she saw the smile fade slightly from Imogen's face. Instinctively she realised she had said something she maybe shouldn't have.

"She was", Imogen replied after a moment. "Actually she passed away about eight years ago."

Constance was mortified, _"This is why I don't ask questions"_ she thought to herself. "I'm sorry, I…"

Imogen jumped in straight away, "No, no, it's fine. It's strange but I like talking about her now although I avoided it for a long time. It's like she's still here in a way so please, don't apologise, you've done nothing wrong."

Feeling somewhat better at what she knew was a genuine response, Constance prompted,"Tell me about her?" As she drank her tea and ate an apple she listened to Imogen talk about her mother, her father and her brother. She learned that she was originally from a town about 100 miles away from Cackles and although she didn't see them as much as she would like, she was still very close to her remaining family.

"Anyway, it was when we had gone to Ireland to stay with my Nana that I met Jamie. I think we were about ten." Noticing the look of curiosity on Constance's face Imogen smiled. "We were talking earlier about Fenella and Griselda, well he's my equivalent, though, truthfully, even we never got into that much trouble."

Constance hadn't expected Imogen's best friend to be a boy, well, a man now she supposed. "And do you still go to see him?" she asked.

"He lives here well about sixty miles away. We studied the same course together and he never went home. He's a sports psychologist now. We used to live together until I came here so don't see each other as much obviously now but we're still best friends." Imogen continued talking, telling Constance snippets of their time in University both in England and in Italy, there were also some tales of travel post University.

The sheer amount of countries that she had visited was amazing to Constance and even though she knew it was irrational, she felt jealous that someone else had shared these experiences with Imogen. There was also a nagging feeling that she had perhaps misunderstood what she thought Amelia had been saying about Imogen's preferences but she didn't know a subtle enough way to ask.

Luckily, she didn't have to.

"The thing that I've found with a really good friend," Imogen continued, "Is that they will tell you when you're being an idiot. Jamie did it about the last girl I went out with and as much as I didn't want to admit it, he was right."

As she spoke she felt like her heart was pounding in her head. Perhaps she wasn't being overly subtle but she wanted to convey to Constance that Jamie, although important to her, wasn't her type in any way, shape or form. She'd had that assumption ruin potential relationships in the past and was determined not to allow that to happen if there was any hope with the beautiful witch who she was sat next to. If that meant sharing one of the rare times that her best friend had been extremely right then so be it.

_"Well, that's that question answered.",_ Constance thought to herself with a small sense of happiness. She decided not to dwell on any other girls, this wasn't the time. Instead she daintily disposed of her apple core and said, "He sounds like a very good friend."

Imogen, who hadn't quite known what to expect, decided she was happy with the response and finished her cup of tea. "He is".

Neither teacher was in a rush to return and by unspoken agreement decided not to leave the lake just yet.

As they looked out at the water, Constance felt an overwhelming urge to level up the playing field and share something of herself with Imogen. Before she could second guess herself she spoke, so quietly that Imogen nearly missed the first words.

"My Mother died as well. Though I was very young, not even two so I really don't remember anything about her so it's not quite the same I know. I think it must be harder to lose someone that you have truly known like it seems you did with your Mother."

"Oh Constance, I don't there is any harder or easier time to lose a parent. Do you have any other family?", Imogen asked softly

"Technically yes, my Father is alive but he found it hard to look after me after my Mother died. No, that's wrong, truly he didn't want to. When nannies didn't work he sent me to boarding school. I haven't seen him since I was in college. He remarried and had another two children who I've never properly met."

Constance couldn't quite believe that she was sharing so much with Imogen. The only other person who had a idea of this was Amelia and that was just because she needed to show lineage for OfWitch records, although she had also opened up to her only friend somewhat over the years.

The truly strange thing was, Constance didn't believe she was going to regret having told Imogen. Instinctively she knew she could trust her and if she could trust her with this, perhaps she could open up about some other areas she kept hidden as well.

As Constance spoke Imogen felt her heart more than ache this time. It broke for the woman in front of her and also for another reason that she knew she wanted to share with Constance. However, now wasn't the time. Plucking up some courage she reached across, put her hand on Constance's arm and gently squeezed, half expecting her companion to vanish when she realised

Imogen was touching her. Constance was feeling her entire body tingle as it happened and she was grateful that the other woman had reached out as she didn't think her own courage was quite there yet.

They sat there in silence for another 10 minutes or so, Imogen still holding on gently to Constance's arm and gently stroking. Unfortunately, they couldn't stay there forever and reluctantly they made the effort to leave. Constance, using her magical abilities made their picnic paraphernalia disappear while Imogen watched in awe at how easy Constance made magic seem.

As they walked back to the castle Imogen made a decision "Right, we've talked about some heavy things today, I'm making a rule that we can only talk about fun things on the way home."

Knowing that "fun" wasn't a word that was usually associated with her, Constance was still intrigued by the plan. "Well, Miss Drill, how do you propose we do that?"

Imogen laughed, "Firstly, Miss Hardbroom, we go back to first names and secondly, I propose we keep it simple. Likes and dislikes."

The plan worked well. By the time they reached the castle they discovered that they both enjoyed classical music and female singers, although Imogen had a more eclectic music taste. Constance still wasn't sure who Nirvana were. Imogen now knew that Constance enjoyed reading, especially history books- both magical and non magical and was also fond of crochet. She also liked drinking tea, which was not a shock, and occasionally wine. She liked apples, fish and although she wouldn't ever admit this to the other teachers, she was quite keen on custard tarts. She also clearly cared a lot for her cat, probably the only one that Imogen had never seen roaming the halls of Cackles.

Constance in turn, discovered that as well as singing and most sports Imogen could also play the guitar, she also liked reading but more novels and biographies. She liked eating chicken, fish, pasta and was partial to chocolate in most forms.

It was almost dark by the time they arrived back to the castle. Both were reluctant to enter, knowing that once they did they would be swept up in the madness of teatime and Hurricane Davina in action.

Knowing that this was her moment, Constance stopped Imogen before she could step over the threshold. She took a deep breath and spoke, "Imogen, I noticed in the paper today that there is a music festival in town on Friday evening. I wondered if you would like to go?"

Not having quite known what to do next in regards to another outing, Imogen could not have been more thrilled. She didn't even care what music it was, she was going. "That sounds great Constance, I'd love to go."

Both feeling very pleased with themselves, they walked down the hall towards the staff room. There, they found Amelia alone and not so subtly waiting for them.

"Hello ladies, how was your afternoon?", she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Imogen, who hadn't been aware than Amelia knew they had plans was a little unsure how to respond. Luckily Constance stepped in and surprised both of her companions with her answer.

"Wonderful Amelia, our afternoon was wonderful."


	5. Music and Memories

For the pupils of Cackles, it seemed that the beginning of this week was exactly the same as the last. For the first years it was double Potions and then P.E. On paper, for their teachers it was the same but if you asked them both at the right moment, they would probably confess that things felt different.

For Constance, it was hard to believe that it had been a week since she began to open up to Amelia about her feelings for Imogen, in some ways it seemed like a longer period had passed. Imogen in turn, couldn't stop thinking about Constance's response to the Headmistresses enquiry the evening before.

_"It was wonderful.",_ she thought. However, she was also curious about where the unexpected response had come from and couldn't help but wonder if some of the words Amelia had been having in her ear had also been going into Constance's?

In the afternoon all classes had been scheduled a study period as Amelia was keen to catch up with her staff regarding the relatively new first year group. To ensure silence and best behaviour all students had been threatened with a months worth of detention with Miss Hardbroom. Amelia knew of no better threat to ensure co-operation and was confident that they would have enough time to cover all the topics required before the inevitable chaos occurred.

The four teachers sat at the staff-room table and waited for Amelia to begin. Before she got the chance Constance raised a question that had also been bothering Imogen.

"Excuse me Headmistress, aren't we missing a teacher?"

Amelia was surprised that the question hadn't come sooner. "Yes Constance, Miss Gimlet does still work here but won't be attending the meeting. Don't worry, I have her notes."

Constance, who was not at all satisfied with the response, knew that now wasn't the time to push the point and decided to let it go. For now.

"Right, let's begin.", Amelia smiled at the others around the table.

After an hour they had gone through the majority of the group. Most of the girls had adjusted well to Cackle's having come from witch primary schools. For many, the biggest adjustment was being away from their families and getting used to the more basic living conditions of the castle. Imogen raised a concern regarding Enid, who had arrived slightly later than the others and was already showing herself to be a bit of a stirrer. The other teachers agreed and noted her as one to watch.

Davina surprised everyone by pointing out Maud's shyness and expressing her worry that the young girl was overshadowed by some of the more powerful personalities around her. She tried very hard not to look in Miss Hardbroom's direction as she made her point as she didn't want to incur the wrath of the potions teacher. She was in luck and Amelia noted her point on Maud's records and asked the other teachers to keep an eye on the girl.

"Now, the bigger issues.", Amelia pressed on.

Ethel and Drusilla were definitely on all their teachers' radars. While they were both clever, they had bullying tendencies and that was something Miss Cackle would not endure, no matter whether someone's father was on the board of governors or not. Again notes were made on both records with an agreement made to follow up at the next meeting.

"Are we going to talk about Mildred Hubble now?", Constance asked with a certain degree of impatience. "I've already raised this, I have severe doubts if the girl is cut out for the school."

Her colleagues all knew that Mildred had been struggling to fit in.

"She does come from a non witch background Miss Hardbroom and while it's not an excuse, it is a reason.", Amelia pointed out to the Deputy Head.

Before Constance could argue her point, Imogen interjected.

"What I've noticed about Mildred is this, she's almost too eager to please and I feel that's part of her issue. She's trying to run before she can walk and is getting nowhere as a result."

"Go on.", Amelia prompted, interested at hearing Miss Drill's perspective.

"I just think that she needs to find a way of learning that works for her. She's also far too easily influenced by the others around her, which I have already pointed out to her. She's done a great job with Tabby and while I do see what Miss Hardbroom is saying, I honestly think it's too soon to write her off."

Imogen glanced at Constance as she finished speaking, noticing that the other woman was listening but her face was unreadable.

'Miss Hardbroom, thoughts?", Amelia asked.

Constance, who had fully expected to be sending Mildred home that day found herself considering the points Imogen had made. She was right about how well Mildred looked after the kitten she had been left with and she also thought she had raised a valid point about Mildred's constant want to please. It was something that Constance found irritating but had never really thought about the reasons why the girl was so eager.

"Well Miss Cackle, while Miss Drill may have a point, I still have my worries."

Davina was watching the exchange with her mouth slightly open. She'd had visions of hiding in the cupboard for months following on from Imogen's contribution to the conversation. Truly, this was a wonder.

"I think we all agree Constance. I propose we give the girl a three month trial period and reassess after that point."

All the teachers agreed with this and wrapped up the meeting.

As Davina walked past Imogen she whispered, "You're a braver woman than me.", then quickly left the room.

Constance,who was gathering up her own notes before she supervised dinner was pleased to see Imogen hanging back.

"I hope you don't think I was undermining you, it's just that I've had a couple of informal chats with Mildred. I can relate to her somewhat and just want to see her get a fair go."

Constance hadn't expected this but it made Imogen's defence of Mildred more understandable. "Actually I didn't really think that. though I was a bit surprised. As I believe was Miss Bat. I do have my doubts but far be it for me to be seen as unyielding, well, not all the time."

Imogen smiled at her in response. "Ok, that's all I wanted to say. See you later."

Constance, remembered there was something she wanted to give to Imogen and quickly reached into her bag. "These are the details for Friday, that is if you still want to go?", she said doubtfully as she handed over a leaflet.

"Of course I want to go, I'm looking forward to it."

Constance smiled at this. "Good. I have been before. Amelia insisted I go with her a couple of years ago and I went by myself last year. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did."

Imogen was still blown away by how exceptionally pretty Constance was when she smiled. She took the leaflet and as she moved towards the door responded softly, "I'm sure I will."

The next three days were relatively uneventful. Constance found herself being much more aware of Imogen, noticing the Italian book she was reading in the staffroom, how she sang as she put her P.E equipment away and the Deputy Head _just happened _to be walking outside at the time.

In return Imogen smiled as she noticed Constance trying to subtly observe her. She still wasn't entirely sure what was happening with them but she was hopeful.

Amelia also watched the glances between the two women in her employment. Unlike many witches, she didn't claim to have psychic powers, hers were rather different, but she did know that she had a very good feeling about this. Constance had asked to be taken off supervision duty on Friday for the first time in living memory and Amelia was only too glad to step in and cover for her Deputy.

After the bell rang to signal the end of lessons on Friday both teachers met in the staff room.

"We'll leave at half past six if that suits you?", Constance suggested.

"Fine by me, how are we getting there."

Constance was so used to travelling by air that she hadn't even thought of this. "Well, normally I'd go by broomstick. You can travel with me."

"Ha, thanks but I'm happy to drive us, it's not far." Imogen thought that that broomsticks were fascinating but definitely not her preferred mode of transport.

"If that's what you want.", sniffed Constance. "But my broomstick is perfectly safe"

Imogen chuckled, "Don't be like that I'm sure it is but I'm still driving." Then she was gone, running up the stairs to get dressed.

Constance followed at a more sedate pace but still no less eager to get ready.

Contrary to what everyone seemed to think, Imogen did in fact own more clothing than her sportswear and the odd pair of jeans. Having read the information that had been given to her she knew that the event wasn't overly formal but still, she wanted to look her best. She settled on a brown dress that came to just above the knee . It was flattering but still comfortable. Combining this with tan boots and dark tights she also added a cream cardigan in case she got cold later. She quickly added some make up, sprayed her usual perfume and fixed her hair.

As she looked in the mirror she couldn't help but feel nervous. Was this a date or a friendly outing? Hopefully by the end of the evening she would know. She left the room only to find Amelia conveniently walking down the hall towards her.

"Imogen, you look especially nice tonight. I hope you both have an enjoyable evening."

Imogen had a fair idea what her employer was up to at this stage and couldn't help but feel grateful towards her. "Thanks Amelia, I do too."

With that she gave her boss a quick hug of gratitude and moved quickly down the stairs. As she rounded the corner she grinned as she heard the parting words aimed at her.

"I shan't wait up."

Constance was already in the staffroom when Imogen arrived. Although her hair was still pulled back, it seemed far less severe. She was also wearing a dress that could have been either purple or midnight blue depending on the light. Although Imogen already knew she was attracted to the other woman, even when she looked her most severe, seeing her looking so much more gentle only increased the attraction.

Constance was resisting the urge to fidget as Imogen looked at her. She never knew what to wear to these things, she was so used to her armour of black dresses that the shorter, less fitted dress made her feel self conscious and unsure. As she considered running back upstairs to change, Imogen finally spoke.

"You look beautiful."

Even though she didn't agree, the words gave Constance the reassurance she needed and she was able to focus her attention on her companion, "No, but you do."

Imogen desperately wanted to convince Constance that she was genuine in her compliment but guessing that it was hard for the other woman to take the praise, decided not to overdo it. "Shall we go?"

Having left the uncharacteristically quiet corridors of the school they set off towards their location. "I take it you have't eaten yet?"

Imogen, who had been so focused on getting ready hadn't even considered food. "No, but it's ok, I can get something later", she responded as she drove down the dark hill.

"Well, I had thought we would get something to eat before we go to the concert. I know somewhere good nearby."

Imogen glanced quickly at her passenger, "You do? I mean, yes that sounds lovely."

Constance understood where the response had come from and took no offence. "Yes, I do. Despite what most people think, I do leave the castle on occasion."

Imogen hadn't meant to sound rude and was pleased that she hadn't caused any hurt feelings.

True to her word Constance directed them to a small restaurant on the outskirts of town. They were quickly seated at a table in the corner and both ordered salmon with pasta.

As they waited for their food to arrive Imogen looked around the restaurant. "You were right, this is very nice. I didn't even know it was here."

Constance was very pleased with herself . With that their food arrived and they chatted easily about nothing much at all as they ate.

Imogen was thrilled to see her friend actually eating her food. Most of the time when she saw the other women eat it was very small portions and although she seemed healthy, Imogen, who was very aware of the importance of proper nutrition was worried that it wasn't quite enough. It didn't seem to be an issue now though.

After they finished Constance insisted on paying the bill simply saying, "I invited you and I would like to pay."

They left the restaurant and chose to walk the short distance to the concert venue. Although it had been packaged as a festival it was really more of a series of concerts, the one this evening was the most appealing and included some orchestral pieces as well as singers. As they took their seats the orchestra began to play. They were extremely good and to Imogen's delight played a magnificent version of L'Arlesienne by Bizet. As they played Constance couldn't help but watch Imogen who, knowing she was being looked at, leaned over and whispered, "This is one of my favourite pieces of classical music."

Constance, who felt as though each hair on the back of her neck was standing up as Imogen spoken into her ear, nodded back.

As the evening moved on various singers joined the orchestra on stage. They were all good but Constance couldn't help but think that, from what she had heard, Imogen was better than some. The final singers were truly exceptional though as they ended the evening with a wonderful rendition of 'Perhaps Love" by John Denver and Placido Domingo. This was a song that Constance knew and although she had never admitted it to anyone, truly loved. Now it was Imogen's turn to watch as her companion's face lit up while she listened to the song. She was so tempted to reach out and take Constance's hand but instead was content to watch and listen to the beautiful words.

As they left the venue they both noticed that the evening had grown colder and so walked briskly back to the car. Once they settled back into the seats Imogen turned to face the other woman.

"I cannot tell you how much I enjoyed that."

Constance's heart leapt in her chest at these words. She had hoped things would go well but this was better than she had allowed herself to hope. "As did I.", she responded, thinking to herself that tonight she might finally discover what way Imogen wanted their friendship to go.

They drove the distance back to Cackles talking about the concert and the parts they enjoyed the best. Both had agreed that the only piece of music they hadn't enjoyed as much had relied too much on the triangle which became irritating after a short amount of time.

"It reminded me of the time Davina became obsessed with wind chimes.", Constance explained.

"I've never seen her with wind chimes."

"No, you wouldn't have. One day I got so fed up with them that I blasted them all into oblivion. Amelia banned them after that. In fact, she thanked me for doing the school a service."

Imogen giggled as she imagined the scene. "I wish I'd seen that."

This reminded Constance of something that she had been meaning to ask.

"Why don't you play your guitar at school?"

Imogen was pleased she had remembered this fact. "Ah well, there are two reasons. Reason one, I didn't want everyone thinking I was some Maria Von Trapp character." Constance didn't get the reference but nodded. Imogen continued, "Reason two. I love playing the guitar but I mainly play it for myself and didn't want to get dragged into some sort of duo with Davina."

Seeing how that could be an issue Constance was curious about something else, "Does Davina know you can sing?"

Her companion rolled her eyes at that. "Hmmm, well according to Davina Bat, chanting teacher extraordinaire, I'm- and I'm quoting here- '_Not bad but slightly pitchy'._ But she'd be happy to work with me in order to get me to her level."

With that Imogen burst out laughing and Constance couldn't help joining in. Both teachers were still laughing as they pulled up to the school.

It was just after midnight and neither wanted the night to end. Imogen decided to take the chance, knowing she'd regret it if she didn't ask, "Would you like a glass of wine?"

Constance, who had been about to ask the same thing nodded in response.

'Great, I'll go and get a bottle. The staffroom should be empty." She quickly ran to the kitchen to pick up the bottle of white wine she had stored away just in case. Grabbing two glasses on the way out she made her way to the staffroom where she was pleased to see Constance had the fire going and was sitting down waiting for her. Kicking the stationery cupboard as she passed Imogen waited for a second in case there was a response.

"It never hurts to check.", she explained as she sat down and poured them each a glass.

Both women sat in silence as they drank their wine. They both knew that something had to be said but neither quite knew how to approach the subject. It was Imogen who reached the point where she _had_ to speak first. After taking a large sip of wine for courage she put down her glass and turned to Constance.

"I hope I'm not pushing anything too far here but there is something I need to talk to you about."

Constance's heart was again beating rather loudly as she heard Imogen speak. She put down her own glass and waited, not daring to hope for what, but just waiting.

"We've been spending a lot of time together over the past week and it's been unexpected but believe me not unwelcome." Imogen clasped her hands together in order to stop them from shaking and continued. "I truly think of you as a friend and I hope you feel the same about me."

Constance, who was trying not to fixate too much on the "F" word nodded as she looked down at her lap. If Imogen only wanted to be friends that would have to be enough.

"That's good.", Imogen continued, talking another sip of wine. "But as much as I want to be your friend, I can't help but feel there is something more and I don't think I can continue like this without knowing if I'm alone in these thoughts?"

Constance, whose heart was fit to take off at this point, shook her head slowly. Imogen felt her own heart skip at the silent response needing to be totally clear before she moved any further.

"So, just so I'm completely sure, this, you and me. You'd like to try?"

There was no answer from the woman next to her who seemed to be very carefully thinking about her response. Imogen began to get extremely nervous as she waited. Had she misinterpreted things? Before she could say anything, Constance spoke very quietly.

"I believe I feel exactly the same as you do. It is just that to me, the word try implies that we might fail and that scares me."

Imogen was touched at the honestly and although it was just a word, she could relate to what was being said.

"I understand. So if I was to say- you and me, you'd like to begin, would I be along the right track?"

Constance, who had been worried that she would sound silly nodded again.

Smiling gently, Imogen took both of Constance's hands in hers. "Good, because I would hate to be on the wrong track before I did what I've been wanting to do for a very long time."

With that she moved to press her lips gently against Constance's. It was a short kiss but she hoped it conveyed all that she wanted to express. As she pulled back slowly she looked into the brown eyes in front of her and smiled. "I think that was worth the wait."

Constance, who was quickly recovering the use of _most_ of her senses smiled back. "Yes it was, but I don't think I can wait that long again."

With that she surprised Imogen by moving in for another, deeper but still gentle kiss. The kisses continued for quite a while as both women enjoyed the euphoric sensation of having their feeling reciprocated. Eventually they pulled back and began to talk again

"I can't quite believe this.", breathed Imogen "I honestly didn't think you would ever have any interest in me."

Constance was floored by this, surely it was the other way around? "Well, it seems you were wrong on that count.", she replied as she stole another kiss.

"Happily so.", Imogen responded between yet more kisses.

As she poured them both another glass of wine, Imogen couldn't remember the last time she had ever felt so happy, perhaps she never had? However, this was still Constance Hardbroom and she knew how private her new girlfriend, she squeed internally at that thought, was. She knew there were things still to be discussed.

"So, where do we go from here?"

"Back to kissing I hope.", Constance blurted it out without thinking. Maybe the wine had gone to her head?

Imogen laughed as she swatted her with a cushion, 'Be serious for a second."

"I believe that's the first time in years that anyone has told _me_ to be serious Miss Drill.", Constance laughed back. "But in order to answer your question, I very much want to proceed in this relationship with you, I've wanted it for quite a while but I never let myself truly think past this point as I never, ever, thought it would happen."

Imogen felt the same way, she'd had the dream but never let herself think of the reality. "Ok well, lets think of the practical side of things. Do we need to keep this to ourselves?"

Constance thought about this for a second, knowing there was someone who would very much like and also needed to know. "I believe we should tell Amelia, both as headmistress and I think as a friend. Beyond that they only person I wish to know of my feeling is sitting right in front of me."

Imogen was pleased to hear this, she also wanted to tell Amelia. "That's fine with me. Unless I'm very much mistaken we both have her to thank for getting us to this point."

"You too?"

"Oh, indeed, I think our matchmaker did a very good job in pushing us both together."

Constance nodded and kissed Imogen again. "I know you usually get on well with Davina, but if you don't mind I'd rather not say anything to anyone else in the school until I get a bit more used to the idea."

Imogen understood perfectly and nodded her response.

"Especially the girls and that's not because I'm ashamed or embarrassed, believe me. But I want something this special to belong to us and not be the subject of gossip, especially when it's none of their business."

Again, Imogen was in complete agreement, she'd knew how the school jungle drums worked and didn't want anything to damage this relationship, especially not so early on.

"Imogen, there's something I need to ask from you."

She took Constance's hands again as spoke, knowing she was willing to do anything that the other woman asked of her.

"I need you to be patient with me. You know I'm guilty of speaking without thinking sometimes. Since I've been around you I have tried to change this but it's been part of my nature for so long that it's, well, difficult. I also need your patience in another area. I want this, to be with you, more than anything. Even as I'm talking I want to kiss you again but I know that in, other areas, it will take me a while to be ready for a number of reasons and I hope you can understand this."

Constance blushed as she spoke this last part and Imogen was pretty clear as to what she was referring to.

"Sweetheart, I do understand and you don't need to worry about that. I'm happy to wait as long as I get to be with you and spend time together."

"And do this.", Constance replied as they went back to kissing. Eventually at close to 5am they left the staffroom to go their respective bedrooms, neither wanting to go but knowing they had to before they were interrupted. Constance walked Imogen to her door and with a final kiss, said goodnight.

Ten minutes later both women were lying in their beds, replaying the evening in their heads and eventually falling asleep wondering about and looking forward to the day to come.


	6. A Busy Week

**A/N Thank you everyone for your positivity. Your comments make this all the more enjoyable. A couple of very minor swear words in this chapter and the introduction of some new people. **

Imogen was far too excited to sleep for long. She woke up at eight and despite less than three hours sleep felt more energised than if she'd slept for a solid 12 hours. Knowing she needed to find a way to burn off her nervous energy she hopped out of bed and pulled on her running gear.

_"I'll do a quick run around the forest and when I come back I'll find Constance.",_ she decided not wanting to disturb the witch who was probably fast asleep upstairs. She jogged out of the main door, waving to Davina and Amelia who were standing at the staffroom window.

"Imogen looks happier than I've ever seen her.", observed Davina.

"She certainly does", Amelia replied, hoping that her good feeling from the night before had been correct and wondering when and if she was going to find out.

A few flights up found Constance also looking out the window. Much like Imogen she was too full of nervous energy to sleep anymore. She smiled as she saw Imogen going out for a run and wondered what she could do to fill the time until the other woman returned. Although it wasn't something she would normally do she decided to go back to bed and read to pass the time. Realising quickly that she couldn't concentrate on the words as she was too busy replaying the previous night in her mind, she put her book back on the bedside table.

_"What to do?",_ she thought to herself. Deciding instead to begin a new crochet project, she picked up her hook and wool and began her stitching knowing that she didn't need to concentrate too much while carrying out this hobby. Morgana, who had also woken up by now, curled up next to her mistress and purred contentedly as Constance would occasionally stop her work to pet her cat.

"I'll have to introduce you.", she murmured, hoping that it was just the sheer volume of cats the other week that had caused so much sneezing.

Imogen arrived back after about an hour and went straight to her room to shower. As she towelled her hair she heard her phone ringing in her bedroom. Running out to answer it, she smiled broadly as she saw the name on the screen. "Hello honey.", she answered. "No, I haven't forgotten. I'll be there next week. Yes, I promise. No, its a surprise- you'll have to wait."

After chatting for a couple of minutes she ended the call. "I love you too, very much." As soon as she ended that call, the screen lit up again showing that her best friend was calling.

"Hi Jamie. I know, I just spoke to her. I hadn't forgotten- have I ever forgotten one event in her entire life? No. Yes, I am a teacher, therefore I sound like one. Yes, I have a present. No, you're not going halves with me, get your own you lazy sod. Anyway, I have to go. I'll be there Friday- about eight? Oh and by the way, I have some news but you're just going to have to wait until then to hear it."

Smiling as she ended the call she began to get dressed. She was off duty completely the following weekend and although she was looking forward to her plans, she was sad at the thought of spending a couple of days away from Constance.

_"I'll have to tell her.", _she thought, hoping that Constance would be ok with what she was holding back. Still thinking of her girlfriend she went to go downstairs and get some breakfast.

At the exact same time Constance had started to walk down the stairs herself. Seeing Imogen closing the door she stopped and waited.

Imogen moved quickly towards her, grinning like the proverbial Cheshire cat. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" She leaned up to give Constance a quick kiss, knowing that there would be nobody around.

"Not especially, but I didn't need to" Constance replied, returning the kiss.

"Me neither." In truth, while she was out running, she had begun to worry slightly that Constance may have changed her mind despite all that had been said the night before. She was thrilled that this didn't seem to be the case. They stood together for a few moments, enjoying just being together.

"Come on, let's get you some tea." Imogen whispered finally as she realised her hold.

Constance led the way downstairs with Imogen following a few steps behind. As she took the last few steps she noticed Amelia waiting in the hallway.

"Good morning ladies.", the Headmistress greeted them, smiling brightly at both. "Did you have a good night?"

As Imogen responded to the question. "Thank you Amelia, we did", she noticed that Constance wasn't responding.

Amelia shot her a curious look, "Constance?"

The Deputy Head had begun to blush profusely. "Headmistress, we didn't, I mean we did, I mean we weren't, we haven't, we just…"

Amelia also flushed as she realised how Constance had misinterpreted the question. "I was only enquiring about the concert, nothing else. Anything else is none of my business."

Imogen found the whole exchange too funny to be embarrassed by and laughed loudly as the two witches stared at her. "Amelia, I think there a couple of things that are your business, maybe we could talk about them in your office?"

With that the trio walked down the hall and into the headmistresses office, Imogen was still giggling and receiving minor death glares as she walked.

"So, am I to take it that things have changed slightly?", Amelia asked as she poured the tea.

Constance who was afraid to open her mouth lest she say the wrong thing again decided to leave the talking to Imogen.

"You are Amelia and somehow I don't think you're too surprised." The smug grin indicated that Miss Drill was in fact, correct. "We have decided to begin a relationship. Right now you are the only person in the school we are planning to tell and rest assured, this won't affect our work in any way."

Amelia, who was still grinning nodded. "I know that but thank you for saying it. I also will not say a word unless you want me to." As she spoke she looked at Constance who, despite the still present flush, looked happier than her friend ever remembered seeing her. "I honestly could not be happier for you both."

They passed a pleasant hour chatting in the office. Eventually Constance eventually found her voice again. They talked about the event the previous evening and Amelia told them about similar concerts she had been to. All in all it was a very pleasant morning.

Constance, who was on lunch duty turned to Amelia as she left the room behind Imogen and said with all sincerity, "Thank you."

The afternoon and evening were spent reading and marking with a few stolen kisses while they were alone.

"What are you doing tomorrow?", Constance asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't received any offers." Imogen replied cheekily.

"Here's an offer for you. Shall we go for another walk, maybe in the morning?"

Knowing that todays phone call meant her morning was free Imogen nodded and yawned. "Sorry, the lack of sleep seems to be catching up with me.", she blushed, irritated at her own rudeness.

"Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. About 10?"

With one final kiss Imogen headed upstairs ready to catch up on her lost sleep but still delighted with how things were going.

As Constance left the building the next morning she noticed Imogen talking to Maud Moonshine. She moved towards 'their' meeting spot remembering the comments Davina had made in last weeks meeting about Maud's shyness. Once Imogen joined her she asked her opinion.

"I was surprised that Davina said it but if she hadn't I would have.", Imogen answered. "She's a lovely girl but that level of shyness can be crippling, believe me, I know."

Constance was curious and as she reached to hold Imogen's hand asked, "How so?"

Imogen was very happy with the move that Constance had made and squeezed her hand in response. "I was painfully shy when I was younger. I found it difficult to make friends and was afraid to do a lot of things."

Constance hadn't expected this. "You don't seem shy, you seem to get on so well with everyone."

There was a tiny smile in response. "In some ways I'm still shy but before I left for college I made a conscious decision to change. I was fed up of missing out and I wanted to make sure I wasn't wasting my life. It was hard and if Jamie hadn't been in college with me I think it would have been even harder but slowly I gained confidence and became more outgoing. Don't get me wrong, in many ways I will always struggle but I try and push myself. I still like being by myself, thats why I run so much. It gives me a chance to think but not to overthink which is my trouble at times." She took a deep breath as she finished sharing part of her personality.

It seemed like there was more and more that Constance had left to discover about Imogen. She decided to show her just how much she was grateful for what had been shared and leaned in for a kiss. That kiss turned into what the girls would have deemed a "snogging session" as both women took full advantage of the opportunity to be alone.

After a long time, they began to talk again. "You changed something about yourself, do you think it's always possible?"

"I think it depends on a few things. Someone needs to want to change and it needs to be for the right reasons. Why do you ask?"

Constance was silent for a long time. "I see you sometimes with the girls, the other staff. You have such an easy relationship with them and its something that I don't have. Even Davina does better than I do."

Imogen considered what had just been said. "Sweetheart, I see a different side of you- I think Amelia does as well. If there are things that you want to change then I'm going to support you completely but I want you to know this, I fell for the person you are."

Blushing slightly at the pet name that she had barely noticed the night before but also enjoying it, Constance reached for Imogen's hand again. "I can't tell you how happy that makes me. Still, there are some things I need to consider for myself."

Although she had meant what she said in regards to offering support, Imogen was thrilled that Constance felt she could share these thoughts with her.

Soon it was time to head back to the school. It was going to be a busy week with Halloween on Wednesday, though Amelia had decreed that this year would be a quiet event after the previous years debacle with her sister.

"Shall we do the same thing next week?", Constance asked with a shy smile.

Imogen felt guilty but knew she needed to tell the truth about her plans. "I won't be here next weekend. Its my weekend off duty and I made plans before I knew about, well, about us.", she said in a rush.

Though Constance was disappointed she also knew that Imogen had a life outside the castle. "No matter. I have a Cauldronite meeting on Saturday anyway."

Stopping Imogen pulled Constance towards her for a hug. "Ok, how about this? I'll be gone on Friday and Saturday but will be back around teatime on Sunday. We can spend the evening together."

Knowing that she'd still miss Imogen, the thought that her girlfriend seemed keen to be back to her on the Sunday was enough to lift the witch's spirits.

Monday turned out to be far busier than anyone had anticipated. Chief Wizard Hellibore had decided to invite himself to the celebrations at the last minute and was expecting to be entertained. All classes were cancelled in order for the girls to prepare.

Personally, Imogen thought it was overkill but seeing how stressed Constance was over the first years play made her keep her thoughts to herself. As bad luck would have it, Mildred ended up landing the main part in the short play and Imogen could only hope that things would work out for everyone. She was very encouraged to see how much time Constance was spending with Mildred in order to prepare her, it seemed like a change was occurring already. Passing the first year in the hallway she asked how the preparations were going.

"Better than I expected at the beginning Miss Drill but I'm just worried that I'll let Miss Hardbroom down. She's spent so much time working with me, I just hope she hasn't been wasting her time."

Imogen could have hugged Mildred for this but instead patted her on the arm and told her, "You'll do fine."

On Wednesday evening she met the other staff at the clearing. She thought she had seen something as she cycled through the woods but dismissed as her overactive imagination. Noticing how Constance still seemed nervous she moved close to her and discreetly squeezed the pale hand.

"It will be fine, its a five minute play. Everyone is ready. What can go wrong?"

Constance, who was much more frantic than she was letting on felt slightly reassured as she squeezed back under her robe. "It's four and a half minutes actually, unless someone takes too long a pause and plenty can go wrong."

Imogen had one final thing to say before taking her seat, "You look beautiful."

Things did in fact, go wrong. As she returned to the castle Imogen reflected on just how wrong. Poor Mildred had crashed into Helliboring. Davina, who had a very obvious crush on the Grand Wizard, had berated Imogen for laughing and now wasn't talking to her. She still privately thought that the old bore had had it coming which was what made it so funny. Constance was incandescent with rage and even Amelia was furious with Mildred. Imogen felt bad for the girl, also, she had a sneaking suspicion things were not all her fault.

The tension in the staffroom had been too much to bear. Constance had responded sarcastically when she mentioned what she thought she saw in the woods and Amelia and Davina had seemed to find that highly amusing. Deciding to get out for a while, Imogen met Miss Cackle in the corridor and told her of her plans to leave and clear her head.

"Imogen, don't let this set things back with you and Constance."

She smiled, she had no intention of doing so.

"Good, she'll calm down in a bit. Let her stew on things for a while. I will say this though, you're lucky she didn't see you laughing at the spectacle."

Miss Drill squirmed a bit at this, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

Despite everything Amelia chuckled slightly. "To be honest, I wanted to laugh myself. He deserved it for inviting himself at the last minute." She was still laughing as she moved to the office to write her note of apology.

"This place is like a living soap opera.", Imogen thought to herself that evening as she sat in the quietest corner of the library. Between Amelia's evil twin and her cronies, pulling Mildred out of the mud, rushing back to the school to raise the alarm, all the time worrying about Constance, she was exhausted.

Luckily things had worked out in the end. She couldn't help but think of how impressive Constance had been when she used her magic. It amazed Imogen how powerful she was. It had also been lovely to see the strong relationship between Constance and Amelia. Just then she noticed the object of her thoughts walking towards her.

Moving over on the small couch she signalled for Constance to sit.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Constance spoke. "I'm sorry I doubted you, this has been a rather trying day."

Imogen, who hadn't expected an apology and truly didn't blame Constance for her reaction, reached out to hold the other woman. "It's okay.", she whispered, stroking the long hair as she spoke. "Im sorry things turned out the way they did."

There was a sigh in response.

Talking the chance Imogen shared something that was on her mind. "Don't be annoyed but I'm pretty sure Mildred was running away but I don't think she's going to do it again."

Constance nodded, she had thought the same.

"The thing is, I can't help but think someone else had a hand in what happened. She was so keen to do well, especially for you. Unless she badly lost her nerve I don't see how she could have crashed." Adding some gentle arm strokes Imogen carried on with her musings.

Truly it wasn't something Constance had considered but she couldn't help agreeing. "That may well be case, the difficulty is proving it."

"I know- it's just something I wanted to say."

They moved slightly so that Constance was leaning back in the hold. Knowing that nobody else was around meant they could be more open. As Imogen slowly massaged away the majority of the tension from the stiff shoulders she spoke softly. "I'll miss you tomorrow"

Constance felt a pang at this. "I'll miss you too."

It struck her as slightly strange that Imogen hadn't actually told her where she was going but she guessed that it was to see her family. They spent the rest of the evening in relative silence, sharing a few kisses and just enjoying each others company.

As soon as the bell went at the end of lessons on Friday, Imogen headed back to her room to quickly change and grab her bags. She stuck her head into the staffroom on her way out and found Davina and Amelia sitting at the table looking exhausted after their busy week.

"I'm off now, see you both on Sunday."

Both of her friends smiled, Davina waving limply as she was too tired to talk.

"Have a nice weekend Imogen. Are you going to see your family?"

Not quite sure how to respond Imogen stretched the truth very slightly, "Yes." She couldn't ask where Constance was without Davina finding it suspicious but hoped she would find her before she needed to leave. There was no need to worry, just as she opened the car boot her girlfriend appeared beside her.

"I wanted to say goodbye." As she looked at the large bag she raised her eyebrows. "You are coming back on Sunday aren't you?" She was only half joking.

Imogen smiled as she saw the concern "Of course, I just have to bring something with me."

The area where she kept her car was away from the main part of the school but both women knew they had to be extra careful. They shared a quick kiss goodbye and Constance watched as the car pulled away. It was strange to her that she felt lonely already considering how she had spent all the years before, but she did.

Unfortunately this feeling collided with discovery of the first years who were messing around in the entrance hall. Constance relieved some of her frustrations by shouting at them before vanishing into the staff room.

"I can't be expected to change overnight.", she told herself.

Amelia, who was still sat at the table, noticed Constance's bad mood and knew her friend was already missing Imogen. She decided not to mention anything but simply poured her a glass of wine, seeing as it was Friday. Constance was grateful for the drink and the silence and decided there was no point in moping. It was really only one full day and she had plenty to keep her going.

Imogen also had plenty to do over the weekend . In fact she hadn't stopped. She was exhausted as she got into the car on Sunday evening and truthfully she was also torn about leaving. She had missed Constance even more than she had expected to and was very much looking forward to seeing her. However, she also felt like she was leaving something, someone important behind. That was beyond her control though. What she could do was hit the road and get back to Cackles. Or at least she could have if traffic wasn't so bad.

"Oh for feck sake.", she swore, borrowing one of her mothers favourite expressions. She had told Constance she'd probably be back around six and although she knew she couldn't do anything, she hated the fact that she was going to be late.

_"Maybe broomsticks aren't such a bad thing after all.",_ she thought to herself as she turned up the radio to pass the time.

She finally arrived back to the academy just after seven. She pulled her, much lighter, bag out of the car and threw it over her shoulder. Suddenly her heart leapt as she saw Constance, who was most certainly _not_ hovering at the staff room window. Moving quickly she entered the school, waving at some of the girls before going into the staffroom.

Seeing that Constance was alone she kissed her soundly. "I'm sorry I'm late, traffic was a nightmare and please do not mention broomsticks as a better option."

Constance laughed, delighted to have Imogen back at the castle. "I won't. Are you tired?"

Imogen hugged her, "Yes, I am- but not too tired to spend time with you. Let me go and have a quick shower and then how about you come to my room so we can talk. There's something I need to tell you." Seeing the look on Constance's face she added, "Nothing bad."

In her mind she added _"I hope."_

Constance was happy with the plan- she had never been to Imogen's room and was intrigued to see it and also find out what her girlfriend, which still sounded strange to her, wanted to talk to her about. Nodding she released her hold after one more kiss.

"Oh, bring your elusive cat with you, I think it's time we got acquainted don't you?", Imogen said as she walked out the door grinning. "See you in twenty minutes or so."

Exactly 20 minutes later Constance was waiting outside Imogen's door with Morgana in her arms. She knocked gently and pushed it open when she heard the invitation to enter. Walking into the room she heard Imogen call out from the bathroom "I'm just getting changed, sit down, I'll be out in a second."

She tried to move her mind away from the fact that the most beautiful woman she knew was behind the door, possibly naked and distracted herself by looking around the room. There was Imogen's guitar in the corner. There were also a couple of bookshelves filled with books, some sports gear and Imogen's open but still packed bag. Overall the room was neat but lived in and in Constance's opinion, smelled very lovely- just like Imogen.

Just as she began to relax Morgana chose to misbehave for the first time since she was a very young kitten and jumped out of her arms, knocking over the bag as a result. Constance glared at the cat as she reached to pick the items up. She hadn't intended to look but the first thing she picked up were some photographs and she couldn't help but glance through them. Imogen was in most of the pictures, a man of a similar age was also with her in a number of them. However, what struck Constance was the very pretty, curly haired little girl who smiled out at her in various poses from every picture. Who was she?

Imogen entered the bedroom looking nervous but ready to talk. "Ah, I see you've already found what I wanted to talk to you about."


	7. Two Worlds

Although it wasn't ideal, Imogen was almost pleased that she had an opening to the conversation she had been putting off for the past couple of weeks. She was also encouraged by the fact that Constance had not resorted to her previously seen tactic of ranting first and asking questions later.

Constance, who was still holding the photographs wanted Imogen to know that she hadn't been snooping around, "Morgana knocked the bag over. I didn't mean to pry."

Sitting at the head of the bed, up against her pillows, Imogen indicated for Constance to sit down also. Slipping off her shoes and settling down at the end of the bed with her now suddenly much more reserved cat in her lap, she waited.

"It's okay, I honestly don't mind. Well, you know thats me.", Imogen stated as she pointed at the photo, her nerves making her state the obvious. "The man with me is Jamie and the little girl is Abby, our Goddaughter. These were taken a couple of months ago."

At this Constance felt a sense of relief. Although she didn't really think that her girlfriend had a secret child, the possibility had popped into her head for just a second, they just looked like such a happy family.

Imogen continued, this was really just the start of what she wanted to say. "Bear with me here. I've wanted to tell you this for a couple of weeks but I held back, especially after things we discussed the first time we went walking together."

Constance, who wasn't quite sure where this was going, nodded and reached out to squeeze Imogen's knee in what she hoped was supportive way. She still wasn't always entirely sure if she was doing the right things but she wanted to try. To her surprise as she moved, Morgana- who wasn't the most social of cats- jumped from her lap to Imogen's where she curled up and waited to be petted.

Talking comfort from both the cat and the silent reassurance, Imogen decided to start from the beginning.

"I told you already that Jamie moved over here and we both went to college together. Well, besides him, one of the first friends I made was David. He had recently left the army and gone back to study sports science. He was quite a bit older than us, twenty years or so, but we quickly became friends.

"I was just starting to come out of my shell at this stage and he really helped me. He was very tough on me at times but knew a lot about fitness and exercise and really drove me when I needed it. Jamie and I were poor students and he felt sorry for us so would take us home where he and his wife Claire would cook for us and make sure we weren't starving. Don't get me wrong, its not that our parents weren't helping us out plus we both had jobs, but at that stage of our lives we really hadn't learned to budget. We were too busy going out I guess. It was kind of like having a second family which was great as we were both away from home and needed some support.

"We stayed friends the whole way through college, even though David finished before us we still saw each other all the time- even when we were in Italy they came out to see us. They were also really supportive when I came out, never treating me any differently unlike a few others. Once Jamie and I finally finished college, I told you we went travelling on and off for a couple of years and when we finally came home they hold us Claire was pregnant. It was a total surprise, she was in her mid forties at that stage and I don't think they thought it would ever happen.

"I was really excited when they asked me to be Godmother but if I'm honest, I thought of it as more of an honorary role. I hadn't had much to do with my own Godparents growing up, though really they're not the best example as they're amongst the people who completely cut me off when I told them I was gay. I hadn't really spent a lot of time around young babies so when Abby was born it was a bit of an education but I loved spending time with her.

"When Abby was about two months old Claire was diagnosed with cancer. I don't really know the ins and outs of it but from what I understood the doctors thought that the pregnancy had masked some of the signs and also caused it to speed up somewhat. She was in hospital pretty much all the time. Jamie and I were living together again so Abby would stay with us. This was also around the time that my Mum died so not an easy period for me."

At this, Imogen could feel her voice faltering. She hated talking about this time in her life and she was also conscious that there were a couple of similarities between this story and the one of her girlfriend, who was still gently stroking her knee.

"Claire knew she was going to die and asked Jamie and I to make sure we looked after Abby. Of course we said yes although, truth be known I thought it would be in a kind of distant capacity, checking in on her and maybe having her to stay over with us. She died pretty soon afterwards and David just could not cope."

This was the part that she felt would resonate most with Constance based on what she had told her about her own family situation.

"He wanted to but it was just too much. His own parents were elderly at that stage and there wasn't any other family. Abby ended up staying with us on and off for the next couple of years. It was hard, I was still grieving for my own mother and now my friend was gone but Abby was such a lovely baby and in a lot of ways it helped to have her around. David was still her primary caretaker but I could see how glad he was when we would come and take her out or have her over to stay so we ended up doing it more and more until she was with us nearly all the time. She took her first steps with us and I was the one who heard her first word.

"For a while when she was about three, it looked like he was ready to be a father to Abby. Looking back, he was really hadn't dealt with a lot of things properly. He felt like he was too old to be a single father to such a young girl and eventually he asked us, well me more so I guess, to take her again.

"I agreed but on the condition that if he was going to take he back in the future, it had to be on a permanent basis and he needed to sort things out, otherwise I would go for custody. I really meant it. I didn't want her to spend her childhood being passed from pillar to post. David agreed and although I wasn't impressed at the time he took a job abroad with the Special Forces to give himself the space he needed. So we found ourselves in a total parental capacity. I was working at Hevesham High and Jamie was studying then started working in a local clinic but between us both we managed pretty well looking after her. If I'm honest I was more of a parent. Jamie was great but tended to spoil her and focus on the fun stuff rather than the practical aspects of raising a child, he still does really."

She paused at this point, not wanting to go into too much detail but still wanting to make sure that she was getting across everything she needed to. Constance was slightly confused- Imogen clearly cared a huge amount for this child, why was she no longer with her?

"About eighteen months ago, maybe a bit more, David came back from abroad. He'd always been in touch with Abby and saw her a few times a year. She knew that he was her father but although we had explained things to her as well as we could, by this stage she saw us as her parents but clearly we weren't. I guess I knew that he'd want to take her back but was far harder than I had expected it to be. I was never in any doubt that they loved each other and that she'd be safe when she went back but I underestimated how hard I would find it. I'd raised this little girl. It was me she came to when she hurt herself, it was my bed she climbed into when she had a nightmare and even though I never encouraged it, she would call me Mummy more often than not and now I had to give her back."

By this stage Imogen had started to cry and relying on her instincts, Constance moved to hold her, careful not to dislodge that cat who Imogen was still stroking.

"That must have been a terrible time.", she murmured.

"It was.", Imogen agreed. "What made it worse was that although Abby loved her dad, she was confused. Maybe I could have handled things differently, not gotten so close to her but I honestly don't think I could have done things any other way. I wanted her to feel loved. I love that girl so much", she sobbed.

"What also didn't help matters was that work had become impossible at that stage. Miss Pike, the head of P.E had taken an unhealthy interest in me and even though I tried to avoid her it was an untenable situation. Once Abby had moved back with her dad, I couldn't hack it anymore and handed in my notice, I didn't care at that stage. I went on holidays to get away and I really didn't have a clue what I was going to do when I came back."

Constance guessed that this was bringing them up to the time when Imogen had come to Cackle's.

"I don't know, maybe it was fate or something. About a week after I came back I got a phone call from my old Psychology lecturer. We'd stayed in touch when I left University and she really helped me out when I needed support both for myself and for David. She told me that her cousin ran a school and was looking to introduce P.E to the curriculum. It was just the right time and location as well. I knew it would have been hard for me to stay in the house without Abby and although she doesn't live that far away now, I needed some distance both for me and her. Now I still get to see her pretty regularly. I suppose I'm the main female influence in her life. We talk once or twice a week on the phone or FaceTime but I still miss having her with me. Jamie sees her more because he lives closer. I know he misses her too but even he will tell you, it was harder for me because of the relationship we had."

"Is that where you were over the weekend?", Constance asked, happy that Imogen had stopped crying.

"Yes. It was her birthday on Friday, she was eight. She came to stay with us yesterday. She tells everyone that since she technically has two families she deserves two of everything. Birthdays, Christmases, even my Dad panders to her. Thats what I was bringing with me in the bag, her birthday presents. She loves books which is great as I refuse to buy her toys thats she gets sick of after a week. Anyway, I had to take her shopping for winter clothes. David is doing well but I still don't trust him to dress the child. She ran me ragged, I honestly thought we'd never get back to the house!"

By now she was smiling as she remembered the weekend. "It wasn't all her fault to be fair, I'd stayed up later than I should have talking to Jamie the night before."

It had been lovely to be with Jamie and Abby again, even though it was hard to say goodbye and this weekend had been different as she had wished that Constance could have been there too.

"Is she happy living with her father again?"

Imogen pondered the question. "I think so. It's awful but there was a time that I would have been pleased to say no because it would have meant that I could take her back. Now though, I think it's for the best. If she needed me, I'd be there like a shot but I don't want her to miss out having her dad back."

As she finished up her story, Imogen leaned over to hug Constance, she was so grateful that she had listened to her and allowed the unburdening. There were two more things that she wanted to say.

"Sweetheart, when you told me what had happened in your family I couldn't help but notice the similarities. I hope I haven't raked up painful memories."

Of course Constance had noticed the similarities herself but she shook her head in response. "Thank you. I can see why you're thinking that but this isn't about me, this is your story and I'm glad you've told me"

Imogen kissed her lightly. "So am I. The other thing is, I'm sure you've guessed from what I told you, Abby is a big part of my life and i need to make sure you're ok with that. I want to be with you so much but I also need to be sure that I can bring my two worlds together."

Constance really wasn't surprised to hear this but she was pleased at how Imogen had phrased the statement. "I understand. You know how I feel about you I hope and as we entered into this I've realised that you have more than just me and this school in your life. I know I going to have to, no I _want to_, open myself up to your other world. I just need to to be patient with me while I adjust."

Considering how early in the relationship they were, Imogen was beyond happy with this answer. After another kiss they sat on the bed cuddling for a while. Eventually Imogen's grumbling tummy broke the moment.

"Hungry are we?", Constance asked, kissing the top of Imogen's head.

"Starving actually.", Imogen laughed. "In my defence, I haven't eaten since two and its now after ten. I just don't want to move."

Constance quickly flicked her right hand. "Luckily I can solve that problem easily,", she said as some toast and non-trivial tea appeared on the bedside table.

"Eat your toast", Constance told Imogen in her most teacher like voice causing a smile from both.

"You know I only like cold toast.", was the reply.

Constance did indeed know this and even though she hated cold toast she had already considered that fact. "And that's what you shall have.", she said, handing the plate over.

As Imogen ate her toast she remembered something that she wanted to ask Constance. "If Mary Cackle is Amelia's cousin, does that mean she's a witch too?"

Constance, who had in fact met the woman previously was able to answer the question easily. "Not necessarily, witches may marry non-magical men and thereby not all family members may have magical powers. Although in this case the answer is yes, she is a witch but chooses not to use her powers."

Imogen was fascinated by this. "Why do you think that is?"

Constance thought of the best way to explain it. "It comes down to two separate things for most witches, the power and the belief. The power or skill is similar to you being able to sing. You have an inherent talent which you can then develop and perfect with time if you choose to. The belief is, while not exactly the same thing, more comparable to a religion. You may be born into it but again, you can choose whether you follow the witches code just like you can choose whether you follow the ten commandments for example. Though having said that, some witches do practice religion alongside witchcraft."

Imogen nodded, thinking of her own religious beliefs which she tended to pick and choose from at times.

The witch finished by adding, "Personally, I don't understand why anyone would choose not to practice but each to their own."

Having answered Imogen's questions, she had one of her own. "Did you tell anyone about us over the weekend?"

Knowing they had agreed not to tell anyone in the castle she guessed Imogen may have wanted to tell her friend.

"I did, I hope you don't mind but I would have burst if I didn't.", she answered with a hint of nerves.

Constance shook her head, she was more curious than anything else.

"Well, to clarify, I told Jamie. That's what we stayed up talking about.", she smiled into her cup as she shared this snippet.

Her girlfriend was even more curious now. "Does he know I'm a witch? Does he mind? How did you have so much to say?"

Imogen was really grinning now as she moved to straddle Constance's lap and leaned down to kiss her.

"Yes. No, certainly not. And to answer your final question, you should know that I've had a whole lot to say about you for quite a while and I took full advantage of having someone I could trust to tell them exactly how I felt, even before I could tell you. But I promise you this, even though he is my best friend I will never tell him anything you would not want me to."

She couldn't remember ever enjoying kissing anyone as much as she did Constance and was very eager to proceed. Even though that was all they had done so far, if this was an indicator of things to come in the future, even if it took a while, she knew she was going to be very happy.

Morgana hopped off the bed and curled up in the corner as the women continued to kiss.

Constance, who also very much enjoyed the kissing part of their relationship was thoroughly relishing her time with Imogen. However she knew that the other woman had been though a lot this evening and was already tired from her weekend.

Reluctantly as her girlfriend nuzzled her neck, she whispered in her ear "I must go Darling and you must sleep."

Imogen, whose eyes lit up at the use of the endearment, kept nuzzling slightly. "But I don't want you to."

Constance felt her heart leap at this and she looked forward to a time where she wouldn't feel she had to leave. However that time was not quite now. They remained holding each other for a few more minutes before Imogen finally got up to allow her stand up from the bed.

'You said you told Jamie, what about Abby?", Constance asked as she straightened her dress.

"No, not yet. You're the adult in this situation and it was important that I spoke to you first. She understands that sometimes girls like other girls rather than boys so I'm not worried about that. My biggest priority is that you're comfortable with all of this as I think out of everyone, it impacts you most."

Constance understood what Imogen was saying and was pleased that her feelings were being considered, she hadn't experienced that very much in her life up until now.

"She's a very lucky girl.", she told Imogen as she gave her a final kiss goodnight and gathered Morgana into her arms.

Imogen reached out to give the cat a final stroke and also to hold Constance's hand for another second, "So am I."

After she closed the door, Imogen changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed. She could smell Constance's distinctive perfume on the pillow and she held it to her as she fell asleep, feeling so much lighter having shared her story and receiving more support than she could ever have hoped for.

As Constance lay in her own bed she pondered all the information she had received that evening. She hadn't expected it but she she knew that rather than put her off, what Imogen had told her had only made her fall for the P.E teacher even more.

Yes, the story reminded her of her own although she knew the difference was that her own father had not wanted her at all. From the little she knew of him through research and the way that he had treated her, that was abundantly clear.

Part of her wondered if she'd had someone like Imogen in her life at that age would things have turned out differently? Would some of the events that had hurt her so much been avoided. Truly there was no way of knowing and she took solace in thinking that everything that had happened before had lead her to this. Turning over to go to sleep and hoping that Imogen had done the same, she gave Morgana one last scratch behind the ears.

"I think you love her nearly as much as I do."


	8. A Different World

**A/N Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I thought it was time for the other part of our couple to share their story. Some minor swearing and mentions of sex here. Hope you enjoy this one. **

Constance prided herself on constantly learning. Had you asked her previously what her main area of study was, she would have answered with a certain air of arrogance, that it was Potions. Over the last few weeks though she had developed a second area of study that she was approaching with her usual focus. She didn't quite consider herself an expert on Imogen just yet but was enjoying the learning process.

Everything she did was fascinating to Constance, even her more irritating habits. How could someone be holding something one minute and looking for it again the next? Her keys, whistle, books, pens all vanished temporarily without any magic being involved. She also noticed that although Imogen was exceptionally intelligent, she struggled somewhat with mental arithmetic although she could add up quickly on paper- if she could find her pen.

Having said that, there was so much more that Imogen was good at, she had a warm, understanding way with everyone, she had a vocabulary that matched Constance's own - including some more colourful words that she luckily didn't use in front of the girls. And of course she was a wonderful kisser, hugger and sounding board when Constance needed to release the tension from her tougher days.

The other thing that Imogen was very good at was cooking. Constance had never been particularly bothered with mealtimes. She liked certain foods as she had told Imogen on their walk but generally had never really enjoyed the social aspect of eating that others did. Now she found herself more available at mealtimes because it meant spending time with her girlfriend. Imogen had cooked for Constance a couple of times over the past few weeks, introducing her to new foods such as couscous and different pasta dishes.

It was as they finished eating one evening that Imogen asked, "Can you have dinner with me on Friday?"

Constance thought quickly, "Yes, if we eat after the girls have finished and gone to bed."

Imogen nodded, "That's what I was thinking. Also, I was thinking we could maybe invite Amelia to join us? We owe her quite a lot I think and it would be nice to spend some time with her."

This was a good idea in theory but there was one concern. "Before you say it, Davina is going to Helliboring's talk so she won't be here….. that is, I mean Chief Wizard Hellibore"

Constance looked at Imogen in shock. "Imogen, really. I would at least expect that you fully acknowledge that he is the most boring man in the entire world. There's no point in being half hearted about it."

Imogen laughed with delight. "So, you think so too?"

Smiling over the table Constance replied, 'Of course I do. Everyone does, except Davina. Though, the difference is I didn't laugh behind my hands when Mildred Hubble crashed into him at Halloween did I?"

Imogen realised that the girls were right, Miss Hardbroom truly did see everything. "Thought I got away with that one."

They shared some anecdotes about the more boring conversations that had been shared with the wizard, Constance clearly having suffered for longer.

"Hang on a second.", Imogen exclaimed, "So that time you "accidentally" closed the door in Davina's face when she was raving on about his lecture was deliberate?"

The look on Constance's face answered the question for her.

Amelia was delighted to accept the invitation to dinner. She understood that both women wanted to spend time together at this early stage in their relationship but she missed their more frequent presence in the staffroom. She was very fond of Davina but had no intention of joining the Helliboring fan club.

"Imogen, this is lovely.", she smiled, guessing that Constance hadn't had much of a hand in the cooking.

"Thanks Amelia, Constance helped."

Amelia was surprised and looked over to her Deputy.

"Yes, I stirred the sauce, by hand.", she replied smugly.

Both Amelia and Imogen laughed. For Constance, who relied on her magic for most manual things this was a massive step and the influence Imogen was already having was very clear.

"I must say, I didn't want to press you about things but I can see you're both getting on very well."

Amelia had wanted to say this for the past couple of weeks but was reluctant to be seen as interfering too much. She had done her part by being encouraging and while she would support them both, the rest was up to them. There was also the risk that Constance would misunderstand the question again which put her off asking too much.

"We are Amelia, it's early days but, well…", Imogen smiled. "I think we're happy."

Constance nodded as she finished her vegetables. It wasn't that she didn't want to say anything in front of Amelia but she was worried that she would perhaps say too much. The three women spent the rest of the evening very pleasantly as the pupils slept soundly upstairs and Davina fan-girled over her crush.

A few days later Imogen woke up feeling awful. This was unfortunately, not a new experience. She lay in bed as her head pounded and her stomach cramped. She certainly wouldn't be running today. Eventually she dragged herself out of bed to shower and take a few of the prescription tablets she kept stored in her bathroom cabinet. She decided to skip breakfast and use the extra time to lay on the bed willing the pain away. It didn't work very well, nor did the tablets and after half an hour she left to take her first of her two P.E classes, hoping the girls wouldn't be too rowdy today.

Of course, the opposite was true. The second years were suffering the after effects of an excitability potion that Fenella had concocted and were moving at a speed that normally would please Imogen. Today however, she couldn't even attempt to keep up with them. The first years then arrived into class, arguing as usual. Despite several warning they just wouldn't stop sniping and Ethel's voice in particular was starting to go through her. Eventually she made them sit for an hour in the lotus position to give herself a break and hopefully calm their irritations. It didn't work and as they left the room they were back fighting again, louder than ever.

Eventually Imogen made it to the staffroom and sat in the armchair in the corner, closing her eyes for a few seconds. She wished that Constance was here, she could use a cuddle and her girlfriend was surprisingly good at supplying them. Her wish partially came true but not in the way she wanted.

The silence was ruined by Davina bursting through the door screeching at a level that only dogs could hear. She was followed closely by Constance who made her entrance known by slamming the door loudly. Both teachers looked at each other for a second and began arguing again.

"How dare you interrupt my potions class with your ridiculous marching chanting group. You have your own classroom. Stay in there."

"How dare _you_ berate me in front of the other pupils. I am a senior staff member, not a first year. You can't scare me like you do them."

Constance was fuming at this stage. She was trying to be patient but Davina got on her nerves like no-one else could. "Senior meaning that you're older. I am the Deputy Head so I outrank you. You constantly disrupt my classes. You need to follow the rules as well and that includes not passing out sweets in order to get the pupils to like you better."

Davina was still smarting at the older comment. "Well, I wouldn't offer you any because all the sugar in the world wouldn't make you any sweeter Constance Hardbroom. You are the most miserable person I have ever encountered."

"And you, Miss Bat are the most childish, irritating, ludicrous…"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP."

The two teachers jumped as they heard Imogen shout from the chair.

"I've just had to deal with the first years fighting and now I have to listen to this crap. You are both ridiculous. Jesus!"

Although it was difficult to move at this stage, she got up and walked to the door avoiding eye contact with both colleagues.

'That was your fault.", Davina spat out before she flounced into the cupboard.

Constance on the other hand couldn't say anything. Did Imogen really think she was ridiculous? She was torn between sulking and wanting to follow her. Not sure what she was going to face she decided to go with sulking and stood like a statue, glaring at the stationery cupboard.

In the meantime Imogen was making her way down the corridor when she ran into Amelia.

"My dear, you don't look at all well. What's wrong?"

Imogen, who at this stage was totally white and on the verge of tears just shook her head.

"Come into my office.", offered Amelia, taking her arm and leading her through the door.

"I'm fine Miss Cackle. It's just well, period pain.", she muttered, knowing she shouldn't be embarrassed but cringing slightly as she said it.

"Ah, I see.", nodded Amelia. She was over that time in her life but remembered the discomfort. "Well, I suggest you go back to bed, you don't have classes this afternoon do you?"

Imogen didn't but generally supervised study periods during this time each week.

"Don't worry, the girls can go unsupervised for once. You go lie down. I'll send Constance up to you in a while if you like?"

"I don't think she'll want to. I've just lost my rag with her and Davina in the staff room. They came in arguing at the wrong moment and I lost my temper."

Amelia could relate to that. "Well, you go up anyway. I'll see how she is later on. They probably had it coming. Now before you go… " With that she cast a quick spell and handed Imogen a hot water bottle. "Go, lie down. Let me know if you need anything else."

Knowing that Constance had probably gone back in to the lab for double potions with the first years again Amelia decided to let things be for a while and catch up with her Deputy after her own class.

_ "I hope she doesn't take it out on them too much."_

Two hours later, she was entering the potions lab, smiling kindly at the girls who were clearly happy to be leaving. "Constance, we need a quick chat."

Still sulking, Constance jumped to defend herself. "Davina really does needs to follow the rules around here."

Amelia leaned against one of the desks and indicated the other teacher should stop. "It's not about that. It's about Imogen. She's not feeling very well." Seeing Constance's worried face she quickly reassured her, "It's nothing serious but I think she'd like your company. I also think she'd benefit from a certain potion that you used to make up for me."

Constance knew instantly what was being referring to. "Are you sure she wants to see me? She shouted at me earlier."

Nodding, Amelia was direct in her answer. "She did and she was possibly right to, however, I think it was more a symptom of how she's feeling than a direct attack on you. Now, stop sulking, make the potion, take this and go see her." With that she handed Constance a bar of chocolate and sent her on her way.

Feeling nervous, Constance knocked on the bedroom door.

Expecting it to be Amelia, Imogen called softly for her to come in. Although her headache had eased off her stomach was still killing her. The strangely still warm hot water bottle was helping though. Opening her eyes as the door closed, she was surprised, but not disappointed, to see Constance standing there.

"I thought you were Amelia."

"No, she told me you weren't well and that I should come. I can get her if you don't want me.", Constance answered feeling a mix of both guilt and hurt.

"Of course I want you. I just didn't think you'd come. I'm sorry I shouted at you."

Suddenly Constance felt better. "I'm sorry you had to, I really am trying."

Imogen held out a hand for her to come closer, she knew she was trying very hard.

"I'm sorry you aren't well, I wish I'd known earlier.", Constance said as she moved towards her girlfriend who at this stage was even paler than she was. "I have something that may help you."

She sat on the edge of the bed and measured out some of the potion she had carried up in her bag.

"What is it?" It wasn't that she didn't trust Constance, of course she did, it was just that she wasn't used to taking potions rather than prescriptions.

"Don't worry, it's safe for you. When I was in school my friend suffered from similar symptoms and we came up with this. I also used to give it to Amelia when she needed it."

Imogen swallowed the measure and lay back on the bed.

"It should start working in a short while. It doesn't get rid of everything but it should ease the symptoms. Is it like this every month?"

Shaking her head Imogen replied, "No, every three to four months, but when it's bad it's very bad. Its nothing to worry about, I've had some tests and there is no reason as such. I should be used to it by now. I take tablets when its like this but they don't always work. That potion however seems to be working already."

Constance was pleased to hear this even though she'd been sure it would.

"Do you take it as well?", Imogen asked curiously.

"No, I don't need it thankfully. I have very light periods." Miss Hardbroom replied, dispelling the rumour that she was constantly PMS-ing having been cursed years before.

"Thank you Sweetheart. Do you need to go back soon?"

Constance shook her head, Amelia was going to cover dinner supervision and Davina was on bedtime duty so she could stay with Imogen for as long as she liked.

"Come lie with me?"

Accepting the invitation, Constance lay on her back as Imogen cuddled up to her. "Do you think I'm ridiculous?"

Imogen had expected the question. "No, I was annoyed and I thought your fight was ridiculous but you are certainly not. Honestly, the rows you both have normally tickle me but today it was just the wrong time."

She understood this and kissed Imogen on the forehead as a response.

They lay there for a while in silence. Imogen dozed on and off while Constance stroked gentle circles on her stomach. Although she didn't ever want Imogen to feel unwell, she was enjoying this time with her, it seemed very intimate somehow.

Breaking the silence Imogen asked, "You said you came up with that potion with your friend. Do you still see her?" She noticed Constance freeze. "I'm sorry, I was only making conversation."

Perhaps it was the situation that they were in and remembering how Imogen had been so open about Abby, Constance decided to release her own burden. "It's fine. No, I haven't seen her in a very long time."

Sensing there was a bit more that the other woman wanted to say, Imogen pushed a bit further. "That's a pity. Were you very good friends?"

Continuing to stroke the flat stomach Constance used her other arm to pull her closer. "I thought so, in fact we were more than just friends for a time."

Imogen, who had learned with Constance that staying silent often encouraged her to continue waited.

"You told me something important to you last week. I'd like to do the same if you are willing to listen I just hope you'll understand and not judge me."

Imogen kissed Constance's hand and told her honestly, "I will always listen and you know I'll never judge you."

Moving so both were comfortable Constance began her story.

"I didn't have many friends when I was in school. I was very studious, I didn't really know any different. However, I did have one friend called Nancy. She was a bit like me, very focused on learning but I think she was even more ambitious. She always wanted to do well and never really liked it if I beat her in any exams. Despite that we spent all our time together and I found myself developing feelings for her that were beyond friendship. We would kiss occasionally and touch each other and then one night, well, we took it a bit further."

She was clearly embarrassed at this point and stalled. Imogen didn't want her to feel like that for even one moment. "It's ok Sweetheart, you can tell me. Did you not enjoy it?"

Although it was difficult, Constance wanted to continue. "No" she whispered, "It was the opposite. I liked it a lot. I felt close to someone for the first time ever. I thought that this was it, that someone actually wanted me.

"That wasn't the case though. The next day Nancy told our tutor Mistress Broomhead that I had seduced her which wasn't true. I couldn't understand why for a long time but later realised that she had been using it as excuse to gain an apprenticeship over me. Mistress Broomhead dismissed what Nancy had said which at the time I was grateful for but she held it over me later. She'd always been tough but she made my life a misery after that. Making comments, criticising everything I did. Later she started saying that I was a whore.", she whispered.

Imogen was horrified. "But you did nothing wrong! You had sex, that's all. You were old enough- how could she treat you like that?"

Constance was grateful for the response and squeezed Imogen to show this. "Who was I going to tell? I had no-one." She still wasn't finished. "The thing was, even though it hadn't worked out I started to crave the intimacy. I told myself that I shouldn't let one bad experience put me off. I finished school and rather than take the apprenticeship with Mistress Broomhead I went to college. We had a certain level of freedom there, not much but I took advantage of it. Nothing ever came from any of these encounters. I would just wake up alone feeling empty and dirty and eventually out of control. Or worse, be kicked out of someone's bed because they didn't want me there. It was the same once I had left college, I did things that make me cringe now, but before I came here I closed off that need and have kept it closed ever since."

Imogen really wasn't judging, it wasn't her place. She had known that there was something in her girlfriend's past that was holding back that side of their relationship. She suspected a bad relationship or that perhaps Constance was still a virgin. However, she now fully understood why Constance had asked her to be patient. It also probably explained Constance's strange reaction to Amelia's innocent question a couple of weeks before.

"I'll understand if this changes what you think of me." Constance, who had never told this story to anyone or allowed herself to think of it, was beyond mortified at this point.

"Sweetheart, nothing you could ever tell me would make me think anything less of you. I'm proud of you for walking away from that bitch Broomhead, if I ever see her, she'll know about it. But I'm even more proud of you for trusting me and telling me this."

With this Imogen kissed Constance's forehead tenderly, not wanting to push things but wanting to convey just how much she felt for the person next to her who had been hurt so badly by terrible people.

Constance knew that the woman in her arms was being completely truthful. This was another reason why she had broken her own rules and allowed herself to fall in love. She wanted to tell Imogen this but felt that she had to wait for just the right moment.

"Thank you Darling. And thank you for being so patient. Despite what I've just told you, I don't feel that way anyone. I do want to... with you. I just need more time."

Imogen had enjoyed sex but then, she had experienced a different life to Constance . She hadn't had a huge amount of partners but enjoyed the fun element as well as the intimacy. However, despite what she had previously thought, she now didn't believe that she had every truly experienced it with someone she really loved- certainly not the way she loved this beautiful, special woman. She wanted to tell her this but didn't want Constance to feel she had to say it back or that Imogen was trying to rush her into the next stage.

"I'm happy to wait for as long as you need me to." She truly meant this. Yes, there were times after a particularly intense kissing session when Imogen would get back to her room and need to take the edge off but there was only one person she was thinking of when she did, only one person she wanted to be touching her. "I'll make a deal with you ok?"

Her girlfriend looked at her curiously.

"I don't want to push you. I want you to feel comfortable so I'm passing the control to you. As you're ready, anywhere you want to touch me, you can and I'll take it that it's ok to touch you there as well. What do you think?"

Not having expected this level of consideration Constance nodded. "I can do that."

"Good.", Imogen smiled and with that her stomach grumbled again. Laughing, she cuddled up to Constance. "Looks like I've found a way to break any tense moment. Any chance of some more toast?"

Constance laughed, feeling much better for sharing her issues. "I think you have and yes, of course" Remembering what Amelia had given her earlier she reached into her bag as she conjured up the warm and cold toast and some hot tea. "Here.", she said passing over the chocolate, "We can have that for afters."

After Imogen had freshened up and they had eaten, they lay back on the bed. She was feeling much better but wanted to keep Constance as close as possible. "Stay tonight, just to sleep. You're so warm and I don't want to let you go."

Constance ran through all her excuses and reasons not to and could only come up with one. "I don't have my pyjamas with me."

Imogen laughed at the deliberately poor excuse. She knew Constance wanted to stay. "If only you had some sort of magical power that would allow you to change your clothes instantly."

As she finished speaking Constance was already zapping herself into her purple pyjamas. Spooning Imogen she went back to stroking circles on her stomach and gently kissing her neck.

Just before they went to sleep Imogen had last one thing to say, "Sweetheart, when we do make love, I promise you something, I'll be there the next morning and afterwards for as long as you want me."

With that, they both fell asleep feeling full of love and thinking of how they would finally say it.


	9. Not Quite A First Impression

As December rolled around the relationship between Constance and Imogen continued to evolve. As far as the pupils were concerned, there was no difference. The only observation was that Miss Hardbroom was seen less often roaming the corridors at night. However, given her invisibility skills they could never be sure that she wasn't actually there.

The two teachers spent as much time as possible together while still maintaining their previous dedication to their jobs. Imogen still went to see Abby at her designated times, never any more often which Constance did wonder about.

"It's ok with me if you want to see Abby more often, you do know that?", she said one evening as they sat alone in the staffroom.

Imogen was reading a letter that Abby had sent. "I do know and thank you Sweetheart. This has to be enough."

Sensing not to Constance didn't push it any further. She was sure it would come up again in the future.

In turn Constance used her spare time to study and perfect her craft. They ate together as much as possible both alone and with the others. They went walking when the weather allowed and Constance had again accompanied Imogen to the supermarket outside the village on a couple of occasions. There were some changes though, they had started to sleep over in each others rooms a couple of times a week, still just sleeping but enjoying the closeness.

Also, Constance had taken Imogen at her word and started to test her own boundaries as they spent time alone together. She had started easily, allowing her hands to move over Imogen's backside as they kissed which was later reciprocated.

She had also surprised herself by feeling ready to brush her hands over Imogen's, still covered, breasts much sooner than she had anticipated. Both were very pleased when the gesture was returned almost immediately. It wasn't that Imogen was fixated on this particular area of Constance's body but certain dresses did highlight her assets and she had found herself longing to touch them. She made a mental note of the happy gasp that came out the first time she gently touched there for future reference.

They woke up one early Saturday morning both content in the fact that, although there were things that they _could_ be doing, they didn't _need_ to be anywhere. They had left the castle for dinner the night before and found themselves falling asleep in Constance's bed after they returned. A couple of days beforehand, she had discovered that Imogen appeared to have particularly sensitive spine and today for the first time, had slipped her hands under the thin vest and was slowly stroking her girlfriends lower back. Imogen was thoroughly enjoying the moment, especially because of the fact that Constance was wearing pyjamas rather than a dress which allowed her to do the same as she breathed in the scent of lilacs that always seemed to surround the other woman.

This contented feeling prompted Constance to ask a question. "We've never discussed the age difference between us have we?"

Her girlfriend raised her head to answer. "No but its nothing much really. You're forty one, I'm thirty three. Eight years is nothing, not to me. Does it bother you?"

Constance pecked her on the nose, "Your mathematical skills are improving I see", receiving a pinch on the backside for her cheekiness. "It doesn't bother me at all, I was just curious. How do you know how old I am by the way, it hasn't come up before?"

Imogen who was rubbing the pinched area better smiled as she answered. "Amelia, where do you think I got all my information before we got together?"

Having done the same thing, Constance really wasn't in a position to be annoyed.

"Besides, I should probably tell you, I went out with someone far older than me once."

Constance was intrigued and only slightly jealous by this statement. "Really?"

Imogen held her slightly more tightly to counteract any potential jealousy. "Yes, when I was in University in Italy I had a short affair with one of my lecturers there. She was twenty five years older than me. It was never going to last, not because of the age gap but because it was only ever going to be an affair."

She told Constance the story partly due to the fact that she wanted to and also to reassure her that everyone had a past and that was ok.

"Did you regret it?", Constance asked into Imogen's hair.

'Not at all.", Imogen answered. "I had no expectations, it was fun and I learned a lot." She laughed at the raised eyebrow she received. "My Italian improved massively."

Constance felt her jealousy slip away as she realised that, although the story was true, Imogen's teasing was a sign of how comfortable they had become. Holding her closer, she returned the pinch from earlier before they both settled down to sleep for a little bit longer.

On Thursday evening Constance and Morgana were paying a visit to a certain bedroom. As she opened the door they found that Imogen was on the phone.

"Hold on a second Jamie.", she said as she pulled Constance into the room and kissed her quickly. "Okay, but why do I need to sign the papers now? They can't wait until I come at Christmas? Well, I suppose I can, I could do with getting some more of my winter clothes anyway. I'll come up on Saturday morning. About 11? Bye."

"Ugh, thats annoying.", she sighed as she reached out to pet the black cat. "I need to sign some papers for the house before Monday. Why I'm only finding out now I don't know."

She had explained to Constance before that she had invested some of the money her mother had left her into the house that she and Jamie owned. He still lived there and was paying the mortgage on his half. Constance didn't know much about property but it had sounded like a sensible idea, particularly when Imogen had told her how much the area had developed since they bought it.

"There is no way they'll be back on time if we rely on the post so I'm going to have to drive up on Saturday. Luckily Davina is working back the one I did for her."

Constance didn't know which one of them was more surprised when she asked, "Would you like some company?"

Although not expecting it, Imogen was very open to this idea, "Of course, I'd love you to come. I was trying to figure out how to arrange a meeting with you and Jamie. This is a perfect solution."

Feeling better about having to make the unexpected journey now, she took Morgana out of Constance's arms and arranged it so that Constance was holding them both. This was more than she could have hoped for.

The following Saturday morning found them both lying in Constance's bed again, except this time they did have to get up.

"Are you ok- do you still want to come?" Imogen asked a very quiet Constance.

"I do want to come. I'm just a bit nervous. I know this is someone very important to you and as we both know, first impressions are not my forte."

Giving a kiss of reassurance, Imogen cupped her girlfriend's chin as she spoke, "Well, technically, it's not his first impression of you. He's heard me talk about you for quite a while now. You have nothing to worry about. To be honest I'm nervous too. Not because of you but I'm worried you're going to think we're very childish. Even though we both have responsible jobs we can wind each other a bit when when we're together. I guess thats what happens when you've known someone for twenty three years."

Constance shook her head, "I'm looking forward to seeing you interact with your friend. In a way it will allow me to know you even better."

"Good, just don't give us lines if you get annoyed." With a cheeky kiss Imogen ran back to her own room to get changed before they met at the car.

She had noticed that although she still dressed relatively modestly, Constance was introducing some different styles into her wardrobe outside of work. Today she was wearing a mid length charcoal grey dress and her hair was still plaited but not pulled into its normal bun. Imogen was fine with whatever her girlfriend wore and would never suggest that she change her wardrobe. However, if this was part of some of the changes that Constance wanted to make, she was very happy.

"Before we go, I want to ask you one thing." Constance said. "You told me before that Jamie didn't like your last girlfriend. How can you be sure he'll like me?"

Imogen had nearly forgotten about how she had introduced the subject of her sexuality to her now girlfriend. "It's easy, she had an issue with Abby who was still with me at the time. As a result, Jamie rightfully had an issue with her. You don't, therefore there is no issue. It's going to be fine. You'll meet, we'll have lunch, he's a good cook- better than me, though I'm not going to tell him that and we'll be back this evening."

Quickly checking to make sure there were no pupils lurking around she gave Constance a kiss as she opened the passenger door for her.

As they set off Imogen's car radio tuned itself to the only magical radio station that would play in the castle area. "Oh God, not that!", Imogen said as she switched over to a CD. "That's that rubbish that the girls listen to with that awful DJ with the stupid name. I love music but everything they listen to sounds like PacMan."

Constance barely got the gist of what Imogen was saying but she agreed with the sentiment. The "pop music" the pupils favoured was utter drivel.

The CD that Imogen had popped in was by a band called The Cure. Having heard the first song Constance was prepared to also add them to the drivel category but as she heard more she realised that they weren't that bad, some of the songs were quite nice. After about an hour as they waited for traffic to clear Imogen changed the CD

"I think you'll like this one even more", she said as she took the chance to squeeze her passengers knee. The first song was very catchy, particularly the guitar.

"What is this?", Constance asked intrigued.

"Rumours by Fleetwood Mac, they're my favourite band and this is probably their best known album." Imogen replied. She had guessed correctly. They spent the rest of the trip listening to the classic album. Constance also listened to Imogen singing along to the songs as she drove towards her house.

They pulled up to a house on the outskirts of the city. It was a nice area and it seemed relatively quiet. Imogen pulled into the driveway next to another car and turned off the engine. "Ready?"

Constance nodded and they left the car. Once she had finally located her key, Imogen opened the door and called out ,"We're here."

"So am I.", called a voice from upstairs. "Be down in a second."

As they moved through the hall into the sitting room Constance noted that although the house was far more modern than the castle it was still homely and extremely neat.

"Jamie is the tidiest person I have ever met." Imogen confided. "Davina and her messiness would drive him crazy."

"Talking about me already?", said a voice coming from the hallway. A tall man with brown hair, a smiling face and an Irish accent walked into the room.

"Yes, we had nothing better to talk about.", responded Imogen as she gave him a hug. "Jamie, this is Constance."

Although introductions were slightly unnecessary, she wanted to be polite.

"Pleased to meet you Constance, you're very welcome."

As she responded, "Thank you, I'm pleased to meet you too", she noticed a couple of things. Jamie had made no move to shake her hand or touch her in any way and Imogen was beaming proudly as she watched them both which reassured Constance no end.

"Sit down, please.", Jamie offered.

"I don't need an invitation, it's my house too." Imogen replied playfully.

"That's why I wasn't offering _you_ a seat.", her best friend retorted.

She could already see what Imogen had meant but it wasn't childishness, more familiarity and ease.

"Where are those papers before I forget?"

Jamie looked at Imogen with feigned surprise. "You'll have to go to to the bank. They wouldn't give them to me. Didn't I say?"

Imogen sighed, "Clearly you didn't otherwise I would have gone there first."

"Oh well, no matter. I told them that you'd be there before one today. Luckily they open on a Saturday. You go. Constance and I can stay here and get to know each other. Unless she's going to cast a spell on me or something?"

Imogen knew at this point that her sneaky friend had engineered this part of the situation. "I wish she would. Constance you can come with me if you'd prefer?"

Constance, who was not above sneakiness herself at times, knew that this was a bit of a test. It was also an opportunity to find out more about Imogen and she decided to take it. "I'll stay here if you won't be very long?"

Walking over to give her a quick kiss goodbye, Imogen promised. "I won't be long at all. They just need me to look over some papers and sign. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"There may be numbers involved. Don't forget your calculator." Jamie said as Imogen walked by.

She glared at him and stopped at the dresser to check if any post had arrived for her. There were a couple of bank statements alongside some drawings she hadn't seen before.

"Abby gave them to me on Thursday. I was going to post them but seeing as you were coming anyway I left them here."

Imogen was looking at the drawing as she asked, "Why were you with her on Thursday? Where was David?"

Jamie was watching carefully as he spoke, as was Constance.

"He was at her parent teacher meeting. I offered to have her stay here. We had a great time. She insisted we read aloud from the books you bought her using different accents. You'll love her alleged version of my accent."

Not really listening to the last part, Imogen asked "How did she get on. What did her teachers say?"

"Everything is fine, she's doing well. Her handwriting has come on a lot, writing to you every week was a great idea. There's nothing to worry about."

Imogen nodded, glad her plan had worked. "Good, good. OK, better go."

Jamie wasn't sure whether this was the right time or not but as she left the room he called out. "You know, you can see her whenever you want. You don't have to stick to the days and weeks you've set out."

Annoyed at this she shook her head. "The routine is working, it's best for her. See you later." and with that she was gone leaving her girlfriend and her best friend alone.

'Would you like some tea?", Jamie offered and Constance accepted.

Left alone in the room she noticed the number of photographs that covered the dresser. She stood up to look closer, recognising Imogen, Jamie and Abby, including some that were clearly from when Abby lived there. There were some that she guessed included other family members, what looked to be Imogen's parents and brother plus various friends.

"I like having photographs around. Imogen does too but she doesn't display them in the same way, says they creep her out when she sleeps.", Jamie said as he walked back in with a tray. "She'll have boxes under her bed I'll bet."

Constance wasn't sure about this, never having looked, but it made sense. Apart from the night Morgana had knocked over the bag, she had never seen any photographs in Imogen's bedroom.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward there. I know Imogen has told you about Abby, thank you for being so supportive by the way. I'm going to be honest with you though. I know how hard it was given her back, I was part of it, but I worry Imogen is cutting off her nose to spite her face at times. She's created these rules and while I see the logic I don't think she needs to be so strict."

Constance, who wasn't keen on talking about Imogen behind her back understood that Jamie wasn't being cruel, just concerned. "I think it's her decision don't you?", she said as she accepted the cup of tea offered.

"Absolutely and sorry, I don't want to put you in an awkward position."

"You didn't.", Constance said as she stirred her tea. "I quite admire your direct approach."

Jamie laughed, "It's partly my nature and partly a skill I've developed for my work. Speaking about jobs as such, tell me about yours. I always knew there were witches but I've never actually met a practicing one."

Jamie was truly an excellent people person. Constance found herself chatting to him more easily that she had to any other man before. Much like Imogen, he had an easy nature and was a good listener. They spent the time exchanging work stories until Imogen returned an hour or so later.

She walked into the room a lot happier than she had left it, pleased to see things seemed to be going well.

"You two seem to be getting on fine.", she said as she sat next to Constance and squeezed her knee.

"Yes, Constance was just about to tell me know to hex Michael in work.", Jamie laughed.

"I certainly was not.", Constance sniffed.

Imogen laughed. "In case Jamie didn't tell you, this guy is to him what Davina is to you. If you haven't hexed her yet you're hardly going to tell someone else how to do it. Anyway- are we eating soon? I'm starving."

Jamie got up to clear the cups away. "So demanding. I already made the soup and bread. I suppose I'll put them on to heat up."

Imogen, who had moved even closer to Constance smiled up at him. "Well, to soften the blow, I picked up some cakes from the bakery in town. Is that repayment enough?"

As Jamie left them behind, Imogen pulled her girlfriend into a proper kiss. "Are you ok? I hope he didn't start analysing you or anything?"

Stroking the pretty face Constance replied, "Darling, I'm fine. I quite like him. He's been very friendly and he's clearly very fond of you.", she said to Imogen's delight-'Quite like' on a first meeting was high praise indeed from Constance Hardbroom.

"Good, I'm not surprised but I'm so glad."

A couple of minutes later they were in the kitchen eating home made potato and leek soup and brown bread.

"So Constance, seeing as you now have the joy of living with Imogen you can tell me how many times a day she does her, "Where is my… routine?"

She knew instantly what he was referring to but both women were struck by the comment. They had never really considered that they lived together but as they both thought about it, they realised that it was true and not strictly in the same way that they lived with Amelia, Davina and the girls. Secretly the idea thrilled them both.

"About 10 times a day but I'm not with her all the time so it's probably more.", she eventually answered to Jamie's amusement.

Imogen who was slightly love struck by the idea of "living with" Constance, snapped out of her trance to respond indignantly, "Hey! I didn't bring you together to gang up on me." She was laughing as she said it though.

"I'm just saying, my life is easier now that I know where the remote control is all the time. Though you don't have a TV anymore so that's one less thing to lose.", Jamie said as he made more tea to go with the cakes Imogen had brought back.

As Constance sliced into her custard tart that her girlfriend had kindly remembered her liking, she felt included, something she had rarely felt before.

"Come upstairs with me. I need to pick out some warm clothes, I underestimated how cold the castle would be this year.", Imogen invited as she finished her chocolate cake.

"Do I need to tell you to keep the door open?', Jamie said cheekily.

"Do I need to tell you to shut up?", Imogen said as she walked out the door behind Constance, shooting Jamie a glare and giving him the finger discreetly.

"Fantastic comeback Imogen", she heard from her friend as she led Constance by the hand up the stairs.

"I did warn you.", she sighed. The house was across three storeys but Imogen stopped at the top of the first flight. "My room is on this floor. Jamie has the top floor. This is, I mean was Abby's room next to mine."

Constance held her hand as they walked along. "Well, she still stays here so I suppose it is her room isn't it?", she said kindly.

Imogen thought for a second and nodded. "Anyway, come on help me pick out some warmer clothes."

She did miss this bedroom. She had spent a lot of time decorating it and it was more reflective of her personality than her smaller room in Cackle's. Constance noticed this immediately. Although the room was different, larger and even more homely, it still smelled like like honey and grapefruit-just like Imogen's other room. She sat on the bed and helped by folding , by hand, the clothes Imogen wanted to take with her. The task didn't take too long and she soon found herself with her beautiful girlfriend in her lap, kissing her and nuzzling at her neck.

"He really likes you. I knew he would but I'm so happy.", Imogen said with delight.

Constance was running her hands up and down Imogen's back at this point. "So, Jamie likes me and you like me. I am pleased.", she replied in a teasing way.

Imogen leaned back and looked Constance directly in the eye. This was the moment.

"No Sweetheart, _I_ love you."

Constance, who had never heard those words said to her before in her life was speechless for a moment. Seeing that Imogen was opening her mouth to say something else she put her finger to her girlfriend's lips, there was nothing else to be said. Except…

"And I love you."


	10. Too Much?

Driving back to the Academy, Imogen couldn't remember ever feeling so happy. Only the fact that she had to concentrate on the road stopped her from possibly combusting with joy. She was truly in love with the most powerful, gorgeous and truly kind woman she could ever imagine and what was more, she loved her in return. How was that even possible?

Although the relationship had been going far better than she had ever dreamed, much like at the beginning, she couldn't have properly anticipated this feeling. As she had hugged Jamie goodbye she couldn't resist whispering into his ear, "She loves me", before running to join Constance who was waiting in the car. He had laughed as he watched his oldest friend reverse the car onto the road. He could have told her that even before this visit.

Constance, who was also feeling full of joy, albeit in a more reserved way, kept replaying the moment of Imogen's confession in her head. She was resisting the urge to ask her to repeat it but was content with the memory. She knew that Imogen had meant what she said and even if she never told her again, that one time was more than she had ever thought she deserved.

As they pulled up at the side of the school neither was quite sure what to say.

"There will be too many pupils around the hall for us to walk in together.", Constance pointed out, knowing the normal Saturday routine well by now. "I'm going to go straight upstairs to change before dinner."

Imogen understood, she knew that Constance's outfit would draw comment from the students, who should really have had more to talk about. "OK, well I'll go and see Amelia and Davina, find out if we missed anything" she said as she caressed the other woman's hand. "Before you go though", she leaned across and kissed her companion. "I mean it, I love you and the fact that you feel the same, I don't think I could feel more blessed."

Constance returned the kiss, now having another memory to add to her growing collection. "I will never tire of hearing those words coming from you Darling. I love you, so much."

And with that she was gone, leaving Imogen alone to think about her own memory store before walking to the staffroom.

"No, you didn't miss anything. The girls have been very well behaved. If they weren't too old I'd think some of them were being extra good in case Father Christmas was watching.", Amelia said to Imogen and Davina's amusement.

Feeling glad that their perfect day wasn't going to be tainted by returning to chaos, Imogen poured herself a glass of water. Seeing Constance enter, Amelia automatically poured her Deputy head some tea.

"Miss Hardbroom, I don't think I've seen you since yesterday.", Davina observed.

Previously the innocent comment would have sent Constance into a tailspin of fury. Today it went completely over her head. "Hmm, I had some other things to do.", she said, discreetly casting a happy glance in Imogen's direction.

Amelia, who was walking out of the door at that point, noticed that both teachers seemed to be even happier than she had seen them before. She was very keen to keep the joyful spirit going and as a result had an eagle eye cast out for anything that could shatter the peace.

"Mildred, I hope you've asked for shoe lace tying lessons for Christmas.", the principal sighed as she walked past the clumsy first year.

While Christmas as such wasn't a big deal at Cackles the school was still subject to holiday guidelines and as a result, two weeks off was on the horizon after the end of term exams. Constance's explanation of witchcraft had stuck with Imogen and she understood that for some of the girls, they shared the same general religious beliefs as she did, some celebrated a more secular Christmas and for the others it was just a break from school.

Imogen was conflicted about this Christmas, her plan was to go see her father, along with her brother who was coming back from Australia. She was then going to spend a second Christmas with Jamie and Abby. Normally she would have been looking forward to being with both of her families but this year she had very mixed emotions as Constance had gratefully but politely declined her invitation to come along. She considered not going at all but Constance had put paid to that idea.

"Darling, you should continue to celebrate Christmas as normal so you must go. I shall do what I always do, stay here and get ready for the year ahead." Constance had insisted as they lay in bed a couple of nights before. Imogen was disappointed but didn't want Constance to feel forced into coming with her. The meeting with Jamie had gone well but thinking of the advice she had previously given Mildred she didn't want her girlfriend to feel like she was running before she could walk so decided not to be too insistent.

Truthfully, Constance was heartbroken at the thought of not having Imogen with her for two entire weeks. She appreciated the invitation but knew that it would be too much for her to deal with at once. She had never celebrated Christmas before and although she had genuinely liked Jamie, the thought of sharing Imogen with so many new people at such a hectic time was beyond her for now.

_"Maybe next year."_, she thought to herself, hoping against hope that Imogen would still be a part of her life then.

A couple of days later Imogen was spending her half day in town finalising her Christmas shopping. Most people on her list were easy to buy for. Jamie, Abby, her father and brother along with Amelia and Davina were done within a couple of hours. Constance on the other hand was proving to be an issue. She knew that the Witch didn't celebrate Christmas but she wanted to give her something special to show her how she felt about her.

"Make her something.", Jamie had suggested as she rang him in frustration looking for ideas. Imogen, who wasn't exactly the most crafty of people, dismissed the idea almost straight away. However as she saw something in a shop window it came back to her. "_Even I can't mess this up.",_ she thought to herself, delighted with her idea.

While the girls completed their exams, Amelia floated an idea to Imogen as they ate lunch together. "We've been invited to the local carol service tomorrow. What do you think about you and me bringing some of the girls who celebrate Christmas. They'll be finished their exams and won't be leaving until the next day."

Imogen really liked the idea. She knew that Amelia was keen to ensure the girls were raised according to their parents wishes so they wouldn't bring everyone.

"Davina will do something with the girls who don't come. I'm sure Constance will be busy marking.", the headmistress said with a smile.

"I'd like that. I don't feel the need to go to Church often but I do enjoy carol services."

Perhaps surprisingly, Amelia was a regular attendee at the local church and glad to have the company. "Have you decided on your plans for Christmas?", she asked, knowing that Imogen had been conflicted about leaving Constance.

"Yes, I'm going to stick to my original plan. I don't want to leave her but at least you'll be here too. I could never have gone if I thought she was going to be alone."

Amelia nodded. "Yes, I'm going to be here until the thirty first, that morning I leave to spend New Year with my brother and his family."

As far as Constance was concerned, Imogen was coming back the day before term started again which was the fifth of January. Only Amelia knew that she was really coming back early to spend New Years Eve with her girlfriend.

"And there's no danger that Davina will be holed up in the cupboard?"

Amelia sighed, "No Imogen, she's off to New Zealand and to be honest, if she's back before February, I'll consider it a triumph."

Imogen smiled but it was still hard to shake the guilty feeling she was carrying.

Seeing this, Amelia set down her fork and offered some advice. "A lot has happened between you both over a relatively short period of time. Some time apart may be a good thing."

Even though she couldn't have agreed less but not wanting to appear petulant, Imogen responded, "Yes Amelia."

Unfortunately neither realised that Constance was hovering nearby and had only heard the last part. She hadn't intended to eavesdrop, she knew Imogen wasn't keen on her appearing out of nowhere so she did it a lot less that she previously had. Today however, she was so frustrated by the students poor approach to examinations that she had decided to use witchcraft rather than walk past them in the corridor lest she say something unnecessarily mean to them. Talking herself back to the potions lab, she considered what she had heard, her frustration with the students clouding her judgement.

Did Imogen want to spend time away from her? She could think of nothing worse but perhaps Imogen was sick of her. They had been spending every night together and even though they had still not been fully intimate she was beginning to feel ready to take that next step. Perhaps that was the issue, maybe Imogen didn't want to sleep with her? Was she not attractive enough?

She knew her body wasn't perfect, her breasts and hips were far larger than Imogen's and she would always be that bit too pale. Was she just too damaged?

As she sat there pondering, she felt herself retreating back into her previously constructed shell and blocking every kind and loving thing that Imogen had told her. Nobody was as skilled in being distant as Constance Hardbroom when needs be and it seems that her skills were required again.

That night Imogen lay in bed waiting for Constance. _"That's strange. __We did say my room for tonight and normally she's here by now."_

Deciding to check if she had misunderstood the bedroom arrangements she went upstairs and knocked on the other door, receiving no answer. She checked the Library and the Potions Lab before giving up and going back to her own, somewhat colder now, bedroom.

_"She's probably preparing for the exam tomorrow.",_ she thought. Rather than worry she chose to use the time to work on the final stages of her gift idea. As she fell asleep a couple of hours later she hoped that her girlfriend would join her at some point during the night.

In the meantime, Constance lay in her own bed upstairs feeling lonely and confused. She had forced herself not to answer Imogen's knock and had glared at Morgana who had learned to recognise the sound and was about to purr joyfully in response. The cat was very confused by this but knew better than to misbehave.

Still smarting, Constance sat up and took up her crochet hook, wondering if she would ever actually have a use for the projects that she was working on.


	11. It Will Be Worth It

By 6AM, Constance had given up on the idea of sleep. Her head and heart were both hurting in a way they hadn't for a very long time. She had used the long hours to finish her crochet and was at a loss as to what do until the first years final exam. Morgana tried to offer comfort by curling up in her lap and nuzzling at her hand. Cuddling the cat closer to her, she closed her eyes as two tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

Downstairs, Imogen had just risen and was getting ready to go for a run. She was happy that she had finished her gift and although she had missed her girlfriend the night before she figured that they had gotten their wires crossed and would hopefully see each other before breakfast. Happy with her thoughts she picked up her iPod and chose a loud playlist to drive her forward on this cold December morning.

A couple of hours later Imogen and Amelia were sitting in the staffroom, eating breakfast and going through the list of girls who were going to the carol service later. They had just finished when the door opened and Constance walked in. Had she looked in Imogen's direction she would have seen her girlfriend smiling brightly in her direction. Imogen's smile froze quickly when she noticed that Constance was acting very strangely, there was clearly something wrong.

"Are you ready for the first years?", Amelia asked, also sensing the strange mood.

"I do not need to be ready and before you ask if they are in fact prepared, we all know the answer to that question is no." Constance, was irritated that she needed to go into the staff room in the first place but she had to retrieve her exam papers. Right now she was looking everywhere but in Imogen's direction.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Imogen got up to move towards her clearly upset girlfriend. Knowing that they were safe in front of Amelia, she reached out to touch Constance's arm, hoping to offer some comfort.

Constance reacted by glaring at her hand and quickly shaking it off as she took her papers and made to leave the room.

"There is nothing wrong with me Miss Drill except that you are delaying me from getting to my exam group."

With that, she stalked out of the room leaving Amelia staring after her in shock and Imogen standing with tears in her eyes.

"What on earth?", Amelia pondered.

At that moment Davina walked into the room. Seeing Miss Hardbroom's anger as she passed by she commented, "I should have known it wouldn't last."

Imogen, who found herself thinking the same thing, took action by running towards the potions lab.

"Constance, what have I done?", she asked as she entered the room.

"Again, Miss Drill, you are delaying me. Kindly do not disrupt this exam, many of the girls have little enough hope of passing as it is."

Imogen could not believe that this was happening. Everything had been so good between them, they were in love, weren't they?"

As the girls filed into the room busy dreading the exam, they barely noticed their P.E teacher brushing past them, trying hold back her tears. Their Potions teacher in the meantime had to physically stop herself from running after Imogen once she saw the tears in her eyes but she could not let herself back down.

The exam was scheduled for ninety minutes and as the girls left they yet again encountered their Headmistress waiting to enter the room. Miss Cackle looked furious.

Closing the door firmly behind her she turned to address the teacher who was left behind. "Constance Hardbroom, don't even think of leaving this room through magic or any other means. Now, what on earth has gotten into you? Why did you act like that towards Imogen? She was devastated by how you treated her."

Despite her questions she was faced with a wall of silence. She moved closer to where her friend sat. "Alright, if you're not going to talk I am."

Looking over the grey head, Constance finally spoke with an edge of bitterness, "I think you've had enough to say already."

The principal who had no idea what she was talking about and was not prepared to be spoken to like that felt herself becoming more irritated. "What are you talking about?"

Constance was beyond angry at this stage, mainly with herself. "I heard you yesterday. You told Imogen we needed some time apart. You clearly didn't want us to be together so you should be pleased."

Amelia rarely lost her temper but felt her anger coming back with a vengeance now.

"Constance, there are a few things I'm going to say to you and by God, you're going to listen to me before you make the biggest mistake of your life. Firstly, you clearly heard the very end of a conversation, not the whole thing because if you had you would not be acting so irrationally right now. I was trying to make Imogen feel better about going away, she didn't agree with me in the slightest but was just trying to be polite to her employer, a lesson you yourself could badly do with learning.

"Secondly, you have an unfortunate habit of jumping to conclusions. I've left you get away with it in the past so maybe I'm partly to blame but you need to stop. The only thing that encourages me right now is that you didn't appear to follow through by running your mouth off as you normally do.

"Thirdly, that girl loves you and you love her. I don't know if you've said it or not but I can see it and I can also see how much good it's done you. If you carry on like this you will be throwing it all away. This is the greatest thing that has ever happened to you, don't ruin it."

Amelia had said her piece now and sat down on one of the benches watching Constance's reaction. She hoped the words had gone through the seemingly impenetrable skull in front of her.

As she got her breath back Constance rose from behind the desk and made to leave the room simply saying, "Yes Headmistress." as she walked through the door.

Her defences that were previously watertight had all crashed down. She knew Amelia was correct, yet again, and currently all she could think about was making things right with Imogen. Leaving the previously important exam papers behind she moved briskly towards the staircase.

Imogen's door was slightly ajar as she reached it. Opening it fully, Constance found Imogen sat on her bed crying and cuddling Morgana who appeared to be glaring in her mistresses direction.

Hearing a whispered "Darling?", Imogen looked up to the doorway.

"What did I do? Tell me?", she asked again as she cried.

Constance moved toward her feeling the worst guilt she could imagine. She had vowed to destroy anyone who ever made Imogen cry but she was the one who had caused the tears. Reaching out to take her hand she said with as much sincerity as she could, "Imogen, you did nothing. It was me. I misunderstood something I overheard between you and Amelia and rather than talk to you, I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry, please forgive me?"

Having been wracking her brains for the past two hours trying to figure out what was wrong, Imogen felt a number of things at hearing the words. She felt relived that she had not actually done anything. She felt anger and irritation that Constance had caused all of this for no good reason. She also felt slight amusement as she looked at Morgana who was now on her new friend's shoulder and giving her owner the evil eye.

"What can I do to make it up to you?", Constance begged as she tried to figure out what was going on in her girlfriend's head.

"Nothing."

Constance was speechless. Her heart felt like it had stopped beating. There had to be something.

"What I mean is, you don't have to. It's okay."

Imogen could see how much Constance was hurting and while she was no means a pushover she didn't want this bad feeling between both of them to continue.

"You know what they say about eavesdroppers, well its true. I don't care what it was you thought you heard, the fact that you know you were wrong and are admitting it is enough for me for now. I'm just glad you didn't pull your other trick of shouting the odds and saying something that you'd regret."

As she said this she pulled her girlfriend into an embrace. Thinking back over the only partial conversation Constance could have heard she had a fair idea what had caused the reaction.

"How can you forgive me so easily?", Constance asked.

"Because I adore you. Because I've seen the effort you've been making over the past few months. Because it breaks my heart to see you hurting and because it's nearly Christmas."

Constance wasn't sure what the final part had to do with anything but she wasn't going to push it by asking. "I love you too. I don't think I deserve you but I'm so grateful to have your love."

Imogen moved so they were both lying down now, Morgana in the middle. "I don't think you're going to get around the cat so easily" she said with a giggle as the Witch's familiar showed who was currently her favourite human.

"Rightly so. She appears to have realised I was in the wrong since this morning.", Constance replied as she eyed her angry cat.

"Sweetheart, if this relationship is as long term as I want it to be, we're going to have bumps in the road. Neither of us is perfect and we're going to row. It's only going to become a problem if we don't talk about things so I need you to promise me that you'll talk to me. This is too important to throw it away over a misunderstanding."

Nodding, Constance confided in Imogen, "Amelia said something similar to me. She was furious so now both she and Morgana hate me."

"She would never hate you. My mother would have said something similar."

Pulling back from Imogen's embrace Constance spoke, "She's not my…"

Having observed Constance's other main relationship for quite a while, Imogen pulled her closer and whispered, "Not in the traditional sense, no, but you have more of a mother-daughter relationship than many real families I know. Talk to her, apologise, tell her we're ok and she'll be fine.

"Now, i'm going to ask you one last time, are you sure you don't want to come with me over Christmas?"

After a kiss Constance responded, "I'm sure. I'm going to miss you more than you can know and I will think about you all the time but I know I'm not ready just yet and I don't want Abby to pick up on that. It's not that I don't want to meet her or your father but I want it to be right. Please understand."

Imogen did and hearing how considerate Constance was being of Abby made her so happy. "I do baby and I'll miss you too."

Constance who noted, and very much liked, the new endearment was pleased. "However, if you'll let me I'd like you to come to the carol service with you?"

Imogen nodded with delight, "Of course but what about your marking?"

After kissing her on the nose Miss Hardbroom smiled, "I think they can wait until January to get their results. It will give me something to do while you're gone."

Before meeting the others in the main hall Constance knocked on Amelia's door. Taking a deep breath she opened the door when invited to do so. This reminded her of the first day she admitted her feelings for Imogen. Amelia was sat behind the desk seemingly calmer than earlier.

"Headmistress….Amelia, I've come to apologise. I behaved in an appalling way and everything you said was right."

Amelia looked her in the eyes and asked, "Has Imogen forgiven you?"

Seeing Constance nod she sighed, "Then I do too"

Constance sighed with relief and when Amelia stood up from the desk she did something she had never done in the twenty one years she had worked here, she hugged her dearest friend. "I am sorry, I owe you so much and not just for helping Imogen and I find each other."

Amelia returned a hug she had often wanted to initiate but never felt able to and said all she needed to, "You're welcome dear."

As they broke the contact, both slightly glassy eyed, Amelia looked at the clock. "Goodness, Imogen and the girls will be waiting for me."

Constance fixed her hair and surprised Amelia even more by saying, "And me."

Deciding not to ask the reason why Constance had decided to come along, she opened the door and led her deputy head out of the room.

The church wasn't too far away and the group walked briskly down the road towards it. The weather was was cold but thankfully there was no rain and the air felt refreshing. As they entered the church they sat in two pews, teachers in one and the pupils behind them.

Once they had settled, Imogen heard a loud whisper. "How did she not melt as soon as she walked through the door?"

Mildred really didn't do herself any favours at times Imogen thought to herself. She turned around to risk defending Constance who was bound to have heard. As it turned out she didn't have to.

"I'll be fine as long as they don't get too over zealous with the holy water Mildred but I do thank you for your concern."

Imogen and Amelia smothered their own giggles as the pupils behind them tried to pick their jaws off the floor following Miss Hardbroom's retort.

The service was lovely and although Constance did not know any of the hymns or carols, Imogen clearly did and she enjoyed hearing her sing along as well as reciting the prayers she had learned as a child. She could tell that the girls were surprised at their P.E teachers hidden talent.

Amelia did not seem to be and she leaned towards Constance at one point and whispered, "I wonder if she'd do a job swap with Davina?"

Constance smiled inside at the thought of Davina leading the pupils on a jog through the woods and made a note to share the image with her girlfriend later on.

After the service Imogen and Amelia stopped to speak to the priest and to Mrs Cosy while Constance stood next to the still agog girls. She caught Imogen's eye and gave thanks to a God that she had never really considered before that she had not ruined things between them by her own stupidity.

Sensing that the other two teachers wanted to make the most of their last night before the holidays, Amelia took charge of the girls when they got back to the school. "I'll look after their suppers. Imogen make sure you say goodbye before you go to collect your brother in the morning."

Imogen nodded, she would have done so anyway but there was something she needed to ask Amelia to do for her.

Seeing as Morgana was sill a bit "off" with Constance they went straight to Imogen's room. "Are you packed?"

"All done. It's mainly gifts. I'll only be at my Dad's for a couple of days and I already have clothes at the other house."

Constance thought of Imogen's other bedroom and felt strangely pleased that she would be able to picture where she was sleeping through a lot of her Christmas break.

"It will go quickly though. I'll be back before you know it Sweetheart."

Pulling her onto the bed, Constance agreed.

"I missed you last night, I'm glad you're here now." Imogen kissed Constance to emphasise her point as she reached to take down the long dark hair.

The kissing soon became deeper and after a while Imogen realised it had moved to a more frantic pace than their previous sessions. Constance had opened her shirt, those beautiful hands were cupping her breasts and the kisses were heading below the usual neck level.

Imogen groaned with pleasure but felt conflicted. She wanted Constance so much but she remembered what she had promised some weeks beforehand. While she would be here in the morning, she'd be gone later that day. She wanted the day after their first time to be spent in bed learning each others bodies. She needed her partner to know she was in this for the long haul and as tempting as this was, it was't the right time and she had a feeling it wasn't entirely for the right reasons. Drawing every reserve of strength and willpower she had within her she took Constance's hand and drew her back up.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Constance was confused, she had wanted to show Imogen how sorry she was and thought that this would be the best way to do it.

"No, sweetheart. Don't ever think that. You have no idea how much I was enjoying that, how much I want you. I just think we need to slow down."

She was slightly embarrassed, "But I.."

Imogen kissed her and stroked circles across her back. "Baby, tell me honestly, are you doing this because you really want to or you feel that you have to?"

Constance started to deny it but realised that Imogen was correct. "A bit of both.", she muttered.

Still stroking Imogen smiled at her girlfriend in order to reassure her. "Well then, I propose we wait until you're a hundred per cent ready and I can fulfil the promise I made to you? What do you think?"

She knew that Imogen was right. They could have gone further and she would never have regretted it but the thought of having Imogen with her for more than just one night was too appealing to ignore. "I just want to have you as close as possible tonight."

Imogen grinned as she moved back for more kisses. "Let's wait, just another little while, it will be worth it, I promise."

Content with kissing and holding her throughout the night, Constance knew that they had made the right decision. Though she was looking forward to her girlfriend coming back from holidays even more now than she had been previously.

The next day, having waved the girls off, Imogen stopped by Amelia's office. "I have something small for you and Davina, I can't find her anywhere can you give it to her for me?"

Amelia smiled and handed a small bag to Imogen. "Of course, and this is for you"

Imogen, hadn't expected anything but was pleased at the thought. "Amelia, you've done so much for me, especially over the last couple of months. If it wasn't for you I'd still be admiring Constance from afar. I'm going to ask you to do two things for me if that's ok? The first thing, look after her for me while I'm gone, make sure she's eating and sleeping.

"The second is, I have a gift for her but I don't want her to open it until Christmas, even if she doesn't see it as a Christmas gift. I'm a bit strange about people opening gifts before the 25th. Will you make sure she gets it?" She knew Amelia would help and at the nod handed over a neatly wrapped square package.

"Merry Christmas Imogen, God bless you."

After hugging Amelia she went to say goodbye to Constance.

She found her love in the staffroom and wrapped her arms around the small waist from behind. "I need to go now if I'm going to make it to the airport on time."

Constance nodded, feeling the loss already. "I know Darling, just give me a kiss before you go."

They kissed goodbye, exchanging whispers of love and making plans for when Imogen returned. All too soon Imogen was gone, leaving Constance watching as she drove towards the castle gates. Feeling someone hold onto her arm she turned to see Amelia next to her.

"Come on, lets open a bottle of wine. By the way, have you seen Davina anywhere?"

Though Constance missed Imogen desperately from the first moment she was gone, she tried to use her time well. Morgana had warmed up to her again to her relief and she passed the first couple of days with Amelia and Davina who had been found and was acting remarkably normally as well as being especially kind to her usual enemy. It was almost a relief when Miss Bat left the day after Christmas. The niceness was a bit too much to handle.

On Christmas morning Constance found a package outside her bedroom door that had not been there when she went to bed. Looking at it with curiosity she quickly recognised the neat handwriting on the note attached.

_Dearest Constance,_

_I love you so much that I cannot always find the words myself to express my feelings. I do however know of some people who can say what I want to in a much more articulate way than I ever could. So, I have made this book for you. In it are lines from some of my favourite songs and poems. They all remind me of you. There are many because everything reminds me of you, I think about you all the time, while I'm awake and while I sleep. Even when I am with you, I'm thinking of you. I am beyond honoured that you have allowed me into your world and your heart and I look forward to moving to the next stage of our relationship. Please know how much I miss you and how proud I am of you every moment of every day. I cannot believe that you are mine but I am grateful to whatever force has made it possible._

_With all my love,_

_Imogen._

Constance was overwhelmed by the gesture. As she sat on the bed she carefully opened the package to find a beautiful notebook where, true to her word Imogen had transcribed song lyrics that she knew were special to her. The first song transcribed, she recognised from the concert they had attended and she was touched that Imogen had remembered how much she loved it. There were also a number of verses and lines from poems and as she read them she felt as though her heart would burst. These were all the things that she also did not know how to say. She spent every night pouring over the book and memorising the beautiful words that had been put together for her.

Then, using her magical abilities, she then ensured that a special delivery was made a couple of days after Christmas.

Imogen did manage to enjoy Christmas with her father and brother. She offset the amount that she ate by running and cycling. The family played games together, watched TV and bickered as most families do at Christmas. On the 27th she found herself driving to the next stage of her Christmas celebrations. She was so excited to see Abby open the gifts that she had carefully stored in the car. As she pulled up towards the house the door opened and she soon found herself being hugged nearly to death by an excited 8 year old.

"Come on before she bursts with excitement, we've got hot chocolate waiting." Jamie gave Imogen a quick kiss before he went to get her bags from the boot.

As the trio moved into the sitting room Abby talked excitedly about the gifts she had received from her father and Father Christmas.

"Oh, well then, you've probably had enough for now. Maybe I'll take these back.", Imogen teased her.

Abby was outraged "No way!"

Knowing that they would get nowhere until she had opened her gifts they settled down with their hot chocolates and watched as the child opened the new books, stationery, shoes and coat that Imogen had bought her and the mainly impractical toys Jamie had given her.

"What? I bought her a basketball as well.", he said when he saw Imogen's look.

After they had exchanged their own gifts Abby pointed to the three presents wrapped in purple paper that were left under the tree. "Who are they for?"

Jamie shrugged, "They were in the car so I brought them in with the others."

Imogen looked at the labels and felt tears come to her eyes. The gifts hadn't been in the car when she left her Dad's house, some magical force had clearly placed them there. She handed Jamie one and watched as he read the note.

_"I can't package a hex but I hope this is useful to you."_

Opening the package, he found a black crochet chunky knit scarf.

"This is great, did she really make it for me?", he exclaimed as he moved to the mirror in the hallway to check how it looked.

Imogen took Abby onto her lap as she handed her the gift that was labelled with her name.

"What is it? Who's it from?", Abby wondered as she opened it to find a lavender coloured hat, scarf and gloves that would go perfectly with both her chestnut hair and the navy coat that Imogen had bought her. "Oh cool, nobody in school will have anything like these." She looked at the note.

_"To Abby, I hope to meet you very soon. In the meantime, I trust these will keep you warm. Look after Imogen for me please. From Constance."_

Imogen was crying now as Abby asked, "Who is Constance. Why are you crying?"

Holding her closer Imogen answered, "Constance is my girlfriend honey. I was going to tell you about her but I guess I don't have to now."

"Yes you do! What's she like? Is she pretty? When can I meet her?"

Jamie, sensing that they should be alone went to make some supper.

"She's amazing honey. She's beautiful and so kind and I promise you'll meet her very soon. We just need to wait until the right moment. You two meeting is so important to me and I need to make sure it's perfect. Do you understand?"

Abby tried to and nodded, "I can't wait though." Snuggling close to Imogen she whispered. "I didn't really care about the presents earlier. I like them lots but I'm just glad you're here….I miss you."

Imogen was crying again at this point. "I miss you too honey, every day, but you know I live at the school now and you're still happy with your Dad aren't you?"

Nodding, Abby answered, "Yeah and I know it can't be like before, if I could see you just a bit more- that would be cool. I love you. Will Constance like me?"

Her godmother squeezed her even more tightly, resolving to look at her more rigid rules and talk to David and Amelia as well as Constance. "She'll love you, just as much as I do."

Jamie came back in at that point carrying some plates of sandwiches. "You girls are so soppy.", he said, deliberately lightening the moment. "You look lovely Abs, Imogen, what did you get?"

Realising she'd forgotten her own gift, she reached for it as Abby ran to get some food.

_My Darling Imogen,_

_I started this on the morning after, or should I say of, our first kiss with no idea what I was beginning. Ever since then I have been working on it with you in mind. The colours are the ones I think of when I think of you. As you can imagine, I think of these colours a lot. I love you more than I ever could have thought possible. You have opened my mind up to so much and I look forward to exploring more of this new life with you. I cannot wait to hold you in my arms when you return. In the meantime I hope this will cover you while you sleep without me and I hope to share it with you as we move to the next stage of our relationship. A step for which I am more than ready._

_Yours always,_

_Constance_

Imogen opened the package to find a exquisite blanket made up of waves of yellow, blue, green and pale pink. Nobody had ever made anything like this for her and she guessed that there had been no magic involved in the process either. She had always known how kind Constance was and while the pupils may dispute it, this proved her point beyond measure.

The next few days passed in a blur of ice-skating, watching Disney films and playing basketball. On the morning of the 31st, Abby had gone home and although they were sad, both were excited about the new person in their lives and the possible changes to their routine. Jamie was planning his New Years Eve night out as Imogen packed up the car, taking extra care of her blanket, for the drive back to Cackle's.

"Of course I don't mind. You'd only cramp my style anyway.", he laughed as they said goodbye.

Traffic was fairly light and despite stopping for supplies, Imogen made it back to the school in just over two hours. As she entered the hallway Constance, in a rare burst of energy, ran down the stairs and into her arms.

"You're here. You're not due back for days? Why?" she said, covering the smiling face with small kisses, not quite believing she was back.

Moving in for a proper kiss Imogen whispered, "Sweetheart, if you thought I was going to start a New Year with anybody else but you, you were very much mistaken"

**A/N Thank you for reading and reviewing. The next chapter will be moving to an M rating, providing they both want to of course. I was going to insert the lyrics that I thought would fit for Imogen's gift to Constance but I thought you would prefer to think of your own.**


	12. A Life Beginning

"Come help me unpack.", Imogen invited as they stood in the hallway. Walking up to her bedroom they noticed Morgana hanging around in the hallway. "So you missed me too did you?", she giggled as she bent down to pick the cat up.

"Almost as much as I did.", said Constance, who really couldn't blame her pet.

After she had dropped her bag on the bed Imogen pulled out a large envelope and handed it to her girlfriend who was still struggling to believe believe she was there.

Opening it carefully Constance pulled out two drawings. One was clearly of Imogen and one that seemed to show a little girl and a tall man, both wearing new scarves. There was also a letter.

"I have no idea what's in it, I'm simply the messenger.", Imogen shrugged as she unpacked her toiletries.

Constance sat on the bed to read the note, it had clearly been written by a child but it was very easy to read and she was both touched and amused as she scanned the words:

_To Constance, _

_Thank you for our lovely gifts, it was very kind of you. We will always look after Imogen and we are trusting you to do the same, we know you won't let us down. _

_Looking forward to seeing you soon._

_Abby and Jamie. _

Constance looked at Imogen who was watching her read the letter. "She's very advanced for an eight year old. I nearly get the sense that I'm being threatened."

Imogen laughed loudly as she read it. "I think you are. I also think she may have written it but was dictated to by another thirty three year old. They mean well though." Still laughing, she sat next to Constance and took her hands. "Thank you for the gifts, theirs and mine. I cannot tell you how much they meant, to me especially. I had the blanket on my bed every night, it felt like a part of you was with me."

Constance blushed happily, pleased that the gifts she had worked so hard on were well received. "You're welcome Darling, and thank you for mine. I promise I will keep it forever."

Both women sat quietly for a while, content to be back together.

"I wanted to tell you, Abby and I had a bit of chat while I was there. I've started to think that I've been trying so hard to protect myself and her that I've nearly done the opposite. To her, I am her mother and I think she needs me a bit more. I'd like to see how I can relax my rules a bit but I need to think about how to do that."

Constance was pleased to hear this. "We'll find a way that works. I want you, both of you, to be happy.". she said to the delight of the woman next to her.

"So, you didn't want to go out to celebrate the New Year?", she asked after a while.

"Speaking from experience I can say that New Years Eve is the most overhyped night of the year. Why would I go out when I could be here, with the most intelligent, sexiest woman I could ever want?", Imogen answered with a quick kiss.

"And what do you have planned for us tonight?", Constance questioned, returning the kiss.

"I thought I'd cook dinner and we would spend the evening together. Sweetheart, I know what your note said and it excites me more than you can know, but believe me. I have no expectations. I just want to be here with you."

Standing up from the bed, Constance turned and leaned down towards Imogen. "Maybe you should have some expectations?", she whispered as she gave her another kiss and moved to walk out of the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To have a bath and dress for dinner. See you at seven."

As her girlfriend and what now seemed to be their cat stalked out of the door, Imogen sat back on the bed feeling thrilled and beyond excited for what was ahead.

Constance, true to her word, took a long bath, ensuring she was clean and tidy in all areas. While she brushed her hair she contemplated leaving it down but knowing how much she enjoyed Imogen unclipping she decided to tie it up loosely. She carefully selected her underwear before choosing to wear the same dress that she had worn when they went to the concert. There were already very happy memories attached to that dress and she was looking forward to hopefully associating it with some more after tonight.

In the meantime, Imogen had put dinner in the oven and set the table. She then ran back upstairs to get ready. Following a thorough shower, she stepped into the ivory underwear she had purchased the day before, chose a green dress from her wardrobe and quickly added some light make up and perfume. She was downstairs just before 7PM, allowing just enough time to set up some music before Constance entered.

"The last time I saw you in that dress I told you that you were beautiful, do you believe me now?"

Constance nodded shyly, she still found it hard to accept compliments but truly did believe that her girlfriend found her beautiful, there was no reason for lies.

Imogen brought the meal to the table before she poured them each a glass of wine. Both were enjoying the sense of anticipation that was in the air. They lingered over dinner and despite their excitement, enjoyed the meal, the easy conversation and regular touches. After they had finished and Constance had, magically, removed the dishes, she held her hand out to Imogen.

"Dance with me?"

Imogen stood and found herself wrapped in her girlfriend's arms as they swayed to the music. Many of the lyrics now formed part of the gift that she had worked so hard on.

"Tell me what you're thinking about?"

Constance kissed the soft hair and answered softly, "I'm thinking of you, of how much I love you and how much I want to please you, to make you happy."

Moving closer Imogen spoke into her ear. "You make me happier and please me more than I could ever have imagined. I love you. This, what we're doing now, is making love. As for anything else, sex is part of it and it's great, it _will_ be great. It's intimate and intense and about showing each other how we feel but its also fun, silly sometimes and about trusting your partner. There is nobody in the world that I trust more than you. I want you to know that you can trust me and not be afraid that I'll hurt you."

Moved by the words, Constance bent her head to whisper in Imogen's ear, "I have no fear, I have only love", quoting one of the lines from her book that she had read over and over again during the days that her love had been away.

Understanding the reference straight away and falling even more in love as she heard the words that meant to much to her, she took Constance's hand and whispered, "Come to bed with me?"

Pulling her from the room, Constance responded, "I thought you'd never ask Darling."

They made their way back to Imogen's room, both stopping to kiss every few steps. Soon Imogen found herself on the bed with Constance in her lap, kissing her neck and generally driving her crazy.

"Baby, I want you to tell me what you want, what you like.", she murmured.

"And I expect the same from you.", Constance replied between kisses.

"I can't imagine not liking anything that you do to me.",Imogen responded honestly.

"So you should expect the same from me."

With that, Imogen reached up to take the pin from Constance's hair, allowing the long dark locks to flow down her back. She then reached to unzip the dress, feeling her mouth water as she exposed the navy underwear and sheer stockings that were underneath.

As Constance lifted herself up, she pulled Imogen along with her and quickly reached to pull the slip on dress over her girlfriend's head, very much enjoying the view that was now in front of her.

As the passionate kisses continued they found they were unable to stop touching each others bodies, having never gone this far before. Imogen had unhooked Constance's bra but as yet, had not touched what she knew was an extremely sensitive area, deciding instead to savour the moment.

Pushing Constance back onto the bed she straddled her and basked in the intense look she received as she removed her own bra. Not being able to resist, Constance reached up and finally touched the uncovered breasts. Craving even more Imogen moaned to show how much she liked this, how wanted the touch was. Then she leaned down to kiss the woman beneath her, allowing her nipples to barely brush against the others and causing her lover to gasp loudly.

Imogen smiled, she was going to have fun here.

Sliding her hands down the toned back, Constance reached the final barrier of lace underpants. Resisting the urge to tear them she began to move them down hoping that her partner would get the hint. She needn't have worried as they were quickly removed followed by her own.

With a moan of sheer pleasure, Imogen removed the stockings, kissing and stroking down the long legs as she did so. She then moved back on top of her lover who was looking at her with a mix of adoration and longing, refusing to deny herself this feeling any longer. Bending down to maximise contact, Imogen breathed, "I want you so much."

Before she moved slowly downwards, she stopped to exchange another heated kiss while Constance's moved her hands towards her backside, stroking and massaging the skin she could reach.

Imogen continued her kisses down the valley of Constance's breasts, smirking at the disappointed moan as she avoided the main area. She nipped along her stomach, using her hands to caress the sides and down towards hips and thighs, going back to especially sensitive spots frequently. When she finally decided that they had probably both suffered enough, she moved back up and with a gleam in her eye, moved to fully caress the assets that had tempted her for so long.

The feeling of Imogen's mouth and hands on her breasts was nearly too much for Constance to take. Until recently, she had never realised how sensitive she was and as she felt her nipples being suckled and lightly pinched she wondered if it was possible to orgasm from this alone? Imogen had the same thought but decided that was an experiment for another night. For now there was another area that she wanted to explore.

Slowly she moved back down Constance's body, still caressing her with one hand while she positioned herself between the witches legs. Instinctively they had opened wider in anticipation of the next move.

"I love you. You're the most perfect being I could ever imagine and you're mine", Imogen whispered almost in disbelief as her girlfriend moaned with delight.

Trying a technique she knew she liked, Imogen used one hand to brush the area at the very top of Constance's thighs while she lightly teased at her most sensitive spot. She could tell how ready Constance was but continued to tease until she could feel her shaking.

"Please Darling."

At that moment she entered her quickly with two fingers, adding a third shortly afterwards. She was becoming even more aroused as she looked at the formerly closed off teacher writhing below her. Seeing how close her partner was, she kept stroking while moving back to nip and tease at the erect nipples again. Soon she felt Constance tense fully before she came, moaning Imogen's name as she shuddered through her orgasm.

As she got her breath back, Constance knew that none of the encounters she had experienced in her youth could ever have compared to this. What they had was real intimacy, one that she would crave forever but that was okay, she was allowed to. She smiled with joy as she she forced herself upwards.

Encouraging Imogen to kneel she kissed her soundly, moving quickly to kiss the area between neck and shoulder she knew was sensitive for her partner. "I love you, I want you- tell me what you need?"

Imogen thought she might possibly explode with desire as she whispered, "You, I need you. I need you everywhere."

Constance had an idea and although she was nervous, she knew she wanted to make Imogen feel as good as she had. She stroked all the skin that was available as she remained kissing the throat and neck in front of her. Then suddenly she moved behind, pushing her partner to lean forward while she kissed and nipped down the extremely sensitive back. As she clutched the headboard for support Imogen knew she was going to like whatever was going to happen.

Constance felt wetness rubbing against her thigh as her partner tried to ease her want and her confidence grew, this was the right time. Taking advantage of her position she reached down and stroked the area where she was needed the most. Using her other hand she squeezed and pinched the hardened nipples, noticing that a firm touch was very much welcomed . As Imogen rubbed herself along her hand she slowly moved her fingers inside relishing in the gasp she heard.

"There baby, there."

They quickly found a rhythm that allowed Imogen to ride Constance's hand, her palm adding extra stimulation with every movement. Imogen wanted this moment to last forever but as her lover kissed and bit where neck met spine, allowing her breath to further tease the area, she felt herself rushing towards climax with a scream.

She came down from her high and laughing with delight, pulled Constance towards her. Their bodies were pressed close together, hands roaming everywhere as they recovered from the intense experience.

"That was…." Imogen couldn't find the words to describe the experience.

"Not over yet.", whispered her girlfriend who to her excitement began to sensually rub herself against Imogen's naked body .

They could not get enough of each other and as the clock struck midnight both were well on their way to a mutual second orgasm that was just as intense as the first.

"Happy New Year Sweetheart." Imogen smiled as they recovered for the second time that evening.

"I believe it will be Darling", Constance answered into her lover's neck.

True to her word Imogen was still there the next morning and they spent the next day learning even more ways to pleasure each other.

The words from the night before had stuck with Constance. "Great sex _is_ sometimes silly.", she thought as she considered how she must look sliding naked down the bedroom door.

Her girlfriend was kneeling in front of her, having held her up while she licked and kissed at Constance's most intimate areas yet again. She leaned in to taste herself on her partners tongue, finding she really didn't care about looking silly. It was all too much fun.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Mmm, yes Darling. I told you how much I loved it when you did it to me the first time."

"Oh good, because I'm going to be doing that to you _a lot_ from now on."

Imogen in turn, proved how much she trusted her love when she confessed how she had touched herself while thinking of her in the build up to this next stage.

"Show me?"

Imogen found herself powerless to resist the request and for Constance, the image would be imprinted on her mind forever as she basked in the total openness between them.

On New Years night they lay in the bath together and shared their private thoughts.

"This time last year I don't think I had even noticed that it was a New Year. It was just one more day blending into the next. I certainly didn't think that my life would have changed so much by the next one.", Constance whispered quietly as she kissed Imogen's neck .

Turning her head slightly Imogen teased, "How has your life changed then?"

Smiling as she splashed her cheeky girlfriend Constance replied truthfully, "Changed is possibly the wrong word. Now that I look back my life didn't really begin until I met you."

Imogen was touched at the words and moved around so she could kiss Constance properly

"Sweetheart, I think _our_ life is just beginning."

**A/N And there we leave it, for now. I have so many more ideas for this world so the sequel will soon be underway. Please feel free to PM me or review if there area any episodes or ideas you would like to see brought into the story. Thank you all for reading and reviewing,you have no idea how much I have enjoyed the writing process (hence the regular updates!) and I thoroughly appreciated receiving your messages xx**


End file.
